The Silver Blade
by Heeley
Summary: Hermione and Remus are kidnapped and taken to the forbidden forest. They are magically bound to each other and the witch who did it is on the run. With no wands and the full moon fast approaching, the time to sever the bond is fast running out. Hermione X Remus
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter was beta'd by the truly amazing Catherine Morgenstern. Thank you, dear heart, you'll never know how grateful I am.**

* * *

Chapter One

Hermione didn't know why she'd agreed to go to Hogsmeade with Lavender Brown. They weren't even friends. Not really. It was more like two people who were forced together, simply because they knew each other and had some of the same friends. But the main reason was that Lavender had been going out with Ron since the final battle. The two of them deciding that they were madly in love in the space of a few hours. And that was why they had to be friends. Because of Ron. It didn't seem to matter that they didn't like each other very much. So that was how Hermione found herself on her way to Hogsmeade, Lavender Brown in tow.

Above, the moon sat like a fat bloated disk in the sky, gilding the landscape in silver shadows. They had special permission from McGonagall to visit the village, specifically to meet up with Ron and Harry. Who neither of them had seen since the term started weeks ago. Both boys had chosen not to return to Hogwarts after defeating Voldemort and his Death Eater army. Instead opting to train as Aurors. Hermione thought it a foolish decision, but she was actually quite enjoying not having the boys around. She'd always seemed to turn into a bossy nag when they were near and often felt more like their mum than their friend.

This year, her final year of schooling, she was determined to enjoy herself. To drown herself in books and homework. To study without the threat of death at every turn and the constant oppressive fear that had saturated the air and crept into her lungs. But nevertheless, she did miss Harry and Ron, hence the reason she'd allowed Lavender to talk her into going to Hogsmeade.

They walked side by side, mainly in silence, Hermione listening to the scuttling sound of night-time creatures as they began to forage for food. It was cold, not horribly so, but enough that their breath made white plumes that floated behind them like banners. They were early because Lavender had wanted to visit a place one of her friends had been talking about. Again, Hermione hadn't wanted to go, but she'd been curious about this exclusive club she'd never heard of.

It was called(:) The Silver Blade. The name alone was seductive and evoked images of danger, blood and sex. Not that Hermione was interested in any of that. A book was more likely to make her orgasm than a man at this point in her life. And she was more than sick of danger and blood. But she _was_ curious about this place.

They reached the cobbled outskirts of Hogsmeade and made their way to the centre of the village. The Silver Blade was exactly where Lavender's friend had said it would be. Behind a thick, iron-banded door and next to, of all things, a bakery. Lavender skipped forward and knocked on the door.

They waited.

And waited.

Then, just as Hermione was about to turn to Lavender and suggest they leave, the door swung open. Lavender was the first to enter. So fast that her long blonde hair almost whipped Hermione in the face as she passed. Sighing, Hermione followed her through the door and into an empty, square room.

The interior was painted a matt black with swirling patterns in silver, sprinkled across the floor, walls and ceiling. It managed to be both classy and new age trash at the same time. Opposite them, a solid black door led into, what Hermione guessed, was the club. She could feel the thumping base, making the floor vibrate and her teeth with it. And when that registered, her eyes widened in surprise. She had never heard muggle music played in the wizarding world before. Not once. When she glanced at Lavender, she saw that the witch's blue eyes were stretched wide in astonishment.

To the left, a rectangle had been hacked out of the wall, showing a small room where rows and rows of rails held expensive-looking robes. Next to this opening, a silver-painted door shone dully, lit by the single light dangling from the ceiling. Lavender was already knocking on the door.

A few moments passed before it opened, showing a purple-haired wizard with pale skin and maroon lips. It made him look diseased and Hermione fought the urge to take a step back.

He didn't say anything as he eyed them both assessingly. They must have passed whatever test he had, because he then indicated they should follow him. He led them into a room that looked suspiciously like a storage area and grunted, "Wait here."

"My god, I think I might be in love," Hermione whispered as he closed the door on them.

"Mmm...well, we can't all share your low expectations, can we?" Lavender mumbled in a smug voice.

Hermione ignored her and walked to a corner to perch herself on top of a bunch of stacked boxes. "So, when exactly do we get into the club?" Hermione asked a puzzled-looking Lavender.

"Never," said a man' voice from the doorway.

Hermione jumped up in surprise, placing a hand to her chest as if to check that her heart was still beating. She hadn't seen the door open and from the sound of Lavender's startled gasp, neither had she.

"You scared me!" Lavender yelped.

Hermione agreed but didn't say anything, a little freaked out by his sudden appearance. The first thing she noticed about the wizard was how tall he was. The top of his head almost touched the door frame. Thick black hair reached his waist, hugging his absurdly muscled body. His skin was pale and sweaty and reminded her of the underbelly of a fish. Cold blue eyes assessed them both impassively.

Hermione didn't like him. Something about him made dread pool in the pit of her stomach. She edged forward until she stood next to Lavender.

She had never wished to be somewhere else so much in her entire life. Well, maybe during the final battle. She had definitely wanted to be somewhere else then.

"So we don't get to go into the club?" Lavender asked. Her voice had a tentative edge that spoke of how nervous she was.

The man bared his teeth in what Hermione thought was supposed to be a grin only it never quite made it. She suddenly had a very bad feeling. Enough so, that she palmed her wand in readiness.

The wizard took a step forward, bringing him fully into the room and swinging the door shut behind him.

"Actually, we've changed our minds," Hermione said, staring hard at the man. "We want to leave."

Beside her, Lavender pouted. "Hermione, I don't want to leave yet."

Hermione turned to her in disbelief and caught the end of an eye roll. Something the girls at Hogwarts had often gifted her with. Was Lavender really that dumb? Hermione had always thought that maybe the blonde witch had acted stupid on purpose. That it was actually a clever way of manipulating people into doing what she wanted. But now she was starting to think that Lav-Lav really was stupid.

Hermione frowned at her, wondering why this wasn't freaking her out. The blonde seemed a little uneasy but not truly worried. And she should be. Hermione could feel the danger saturating the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger, you won't be leaving yet. But don't worry, I'm not going to render you both unconscious for at least thirty seconds." He smiled that same cold smile, but it was the utter seriousness of his voice that scared the crap out of Hermione. Even Lavender paused uncertainly before sputtering out a nervous laugh.

Hermione stood frozen, unsure of what to do next. Her wand dug into the palm of her hand reassuringly.

"Twenty seconds," he mocked, breaking the uneasy silence.

Hermione was not sure which of them moved first, Lavender or her, but suddenly they were both lifting their wands. A Stupefy fell from Hermione's lips.

Nothing happened.

She tried another, as did Lavender, but again nothing happened.

Their magic wasn't working. They might well have been pointing sticks at the wizard instead of wands.

Hermione thought frantically as the wizard huffed out a laugh. Was the room warded against the use of magic? Or were their wands not working correctly?

It didn't matter now. They had to get out of the room. They both rushed to the door. Which would have been a good idea, if there hadn't been a hulking wizard in front of it.

Lavender reached him first, and he tossed her aside like she weighed nothing. She hit the wall like a rag doll and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. She didn't get back up.

Hermione screamed and hit him head on, kicking and punching like a demented boxer.

It was like hitting a brick wall. She actually hurt herself more than him. In fact, she knew she did because he didn't even flinch when her fist slammed into his flesh.

It wasn't until his hands were wrapped around her throat that she realised they were just as large as the rest of him. He squeezed, crushing her windpipe with almost gentle force.

Hermione was dimly aware that her feet were kicking his shins and her fingers were scratching frantically at the hands circling her neck. Neither seemed to bother him, so she tried clawing at his face instead. Her lungs burned fiercely in her chest and her heart thumped so hard in the cage of her chest that it actually hurt. She was starting to see black spots dancing across her vision.

Before she passed out, she heard him muttering a foul word, and prayed that it was because she had scratched one of his eyes out.

* * *

 **Please review and leave me your thoughts :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the next chapter!**

 **A warning for violence with this one.**

 **Catherine Morgenstern once again weaved her magic with the editing of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Hermione woke up on the floor. It was hard and gritty beneath her cheek. A free-standing chandelier stood a small distance away, casting away sickly, yellow light that illuminated the thick, steel bars surrounding her and the trees she could make out beyond them. Her first instinct was to reach for her wand. Only it wasn't there. Panic shortened her breath and she had to close her eyes to regain control.

Her body felt like one giant bruise and her throat felt swollen and twice the size it should be. She pulled in a painful breath of damp forest air and pushed herself up.

"Hermione!" Lavender's ragged whisper cleared away her confusion and it all came flooding back in horrifying detail.

Before she could fully stand up, Lavender hurtled into her, knocking them both to the hard packed ground. Hermione gasped and even that small sound hurt her raw throat.

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione!" Lavender's fingers clawed at her waist. "We're going to die!"

"What?" Hermione pushed the blonde witch off her and climbed slowly back to her feet. She winced when she made it and took in her first real look.

They were in a cell of some kind. One of several that were dotted around a forest clearing.

Hermione recognised the Forbidden Forest instantly. Dread replaced the panic as she twisted to see the other cells. They stood side by side, only an inch separating one from another. The first she looked at was empty, Lavender and her occupied the central one. And next to them stood another.

Remus Lupin was inside.

"Remus!" Hermione shouted, running to the bars and reaching through.

The wolf shook his head frantically and moved as far away from her as possible.

"Remus?" Hermione said, hesitant as she studied him.

He was sweating profusely and rocking back and forth. As she watched, his green eyes flickered to amber and a shudder overtook him.

"Stay away!" he gasped, voice low and guttural, but his eyes watched her greedily.

Sudden understanding had her backing away in horror. Her gaze snapped to the sky. And there, peeping through a yellow-tinged cloud, was the moon.

A full moon.

He was close to turning.

Hermione turned away from him, uncomfortable with his predatory gaze staring at her so intensely. Behind her, Lavender was crying quietly and Hermione threw her a quick glance before looking beyond the bars and to the other side of the clearing. Two people were chained to a post. She couldn't tell if they were wizards or muggles. But it didn't matter. A prisoner was a prisoner no matter who you were.

The first was a man, middle-aged, with no hair and a doughy body. He looked back at her sympathetically. The second was a girl, a little older than her, sitting cross-legged and rocking back and forth.

"Will somebody tell me what's going on?" she snapped angrily.

"I already told you. They're going to kill us," Lavender answered wearily.

Hermione glanced back at her. She'd stopped crying and was now crouched down in the corner furthest away from Remus, looking defeated. It made Hermione mad. That dead look in her eyes. "Shut up Lavender. You don't know that."

"I'm afraid that your friend is right," the bald man said quietly.

Hermione spun, finding another target that she could take her anger and fear out on. She stumbled to the front of the cage. "What?" she snapped out, rattling the door as she spoke. It clanged loudly but didn't open.

He shifted forward, pulling on his chains. "For some of us death will be inevitable."

Hermione curled her lip in disgust and turned her back on him.

"You've stumbled into a nightmare and there is no escaping it," he said flatly.

Hermione scowled at the dirty floor and ignored him. The only sound filling the air was the girl mumbling incoherently and Remus' pained moans. She didn't look at him, knowing instinctively that he wouldn't want her to witness his change.

To block out the awful sounds he was making, she concentrated on the girl. It sounded like she was saying someone was going to eat her. Hermione's gut clenched in fear and she began to search for a way to escape.

"What do you mean. Some of us will die?" Lavender inquired, talking to the bald man.

"Well, it depends on who you are."

Hermione joined Lavender at the front of the cage. "What does that even mean?" she said, anger sharpening her tone.

He smiled sadly. "My name is Richard Tunbridge and I'm here because I know too much." He jutted his chin at the girl. "This is Kara. She and her sister were in the wrong place at the wrong time." He pointed a stubby finger at Remus. "And I'm guessing you know him?"

She glanced at Remus. He was shuddering so badly that she worried he'd shed his skin. He was trying to fight the change.

She shook her head returning her gaze to Turnbridge. "You're not making any sense." _Why the hell did these things keep happening to her? Had she done something awful to someone that she didn't know about?_

"You made someone mad and now they are going to make you pay," Richard said.

Hermione almost rolled her eyes. Almost. Honestly, who hadn't she, Harry and Ron pissed off at least once in the last few years?

She turned to Lavender, drawing her away from the bars. "Okay. At least we know we're dealing with a rogue Death Eater," she whispered.

Lavender scowled. "But they're all dead or locked away!"

Hermione fought the eye roll again and started walking along the bars testing each one in turn. They were metal, right? And metal rusted. Hermione eyed them as she tested each one, they looked old. Just not old enough, because not one bar moved even a millimetre. Which actually made her feel better. Because when Remus turned, the only thing keeping him from them would be those same rusted bars.

"What are your names?" Richard asked.

Hermione ignored him.

"Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown."

Hermione spun and gave Lavender her best glare. "Don't tell him anything about us!"

Lavender pouted and she was on the verge of tears again. Hermione sighed and walked towards her.

Suddenly Remus growled. A low, deep sound that emanated from the very bottom of his chest. Hermione twisted towards him in fear, but he wasn't looking at any of them. His amber eyes were fixed beyond the tree line. Hermione followed his gaze and spotted movement. Seconds later she heard the crunch of footsteps.

They were coming closer.

Her stomach clenched and Lavender lunged towards herself wrapping herself around Hermione.

"He's gonna eat me, he's gonna eat me, he's gonna eat me," the girl, Kara, chanted hysterically and the high-pitched panic her voice contained set Hermione's teeth on edge.

"Why is she saying that?" Lavender whispered into the skin of her neck.

"Because she's been bad and bad people get punished," Richard said, whilst pulling frantically on his chain to get as far away from the girl as possible.

"What's going to eat her?" Lavender asked. Her voice thick with tears.

"Nothing!" Hermione said, refusing to think about Remus in his cage, so close to turning.

"The werewolf," Richard said, swallowing audibly.

Hermione didn't have time to tell him to shut up. Because three men emerged from the trees and into the clearing.

The first she recognised instantly. He was the tall wizard from the club. Hermione had the grim satisfaction of seeing four scratch marks decorating his left cheek, just below his eye. She smiled at him fiercely, before turning her attention to the other two men.

The first wore expensive dress robes in pale silver, they complimented his slim frame and caramel-coloured skin perfectly. He reeked of money and had the arrogance that came along with it. Definitely a pure blood.

Hermione disliked him instantly.

The second man looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. He was emaciated to the point of starving and his eyes had the glazed look of a drug addict.

"Hey!" Hermione called out to the silver-robed wizard.

He glanced at her and then looked her up and down with almost clinical detachment. "Ah, Miss Granger, you're awake. My name is Caspian."

She nodded and bit back a sarcastic reply. The last thing she wanted was for him to be angry with her. "What do you want with us?"

"There'll be time enough for that later," he said, dismissing her. Then he turned to look at Kara, who was weeping quietly into her hands. "Right now I have other things to attend to." He jutted his chin at the girl. "Victor."

Kara started to buck and scream, a high-pitched wail that was painful to listen to. The tall wizard from the club, Victor, stalked towards her. The glee in his eyes turned Hermione's stomach. He was enjoying her terror.

From the corner of her eye she saw Caspian open the door to the empty cell next to them and motion for the sick-looking man to enter. That was when Kara really opened her lungs. Hermione had never heard anyone scream like that before. It was the kind of sound that made you want to cover your ears and cower in the corner like a child.

"Leave her alone!" Hermione hadn't planned on speaking up, but the words pushed their way past her lips all the same.

Victor froze, his hand tangled in Kara's greasy hair and threw Hermione a delighted smile. "Of course." He let go of Kara and glanced at Caspian, who nodded once.

The simple gesture caused a sick feeling to lodge itself in the pit of her stomach and she had trouble catching a full breath. It didn't help that Lavender was trying to squeeze herself into her ribcage.

Victor came towards their cell, unlocked it and pushed open the door. It honest to god creaked, just like in a horror movie.

Hermione blinked.

And that's all it took. A blink. Less than a second. One moment he was by the door, the next he had Lavender by the throat and was prying them apart. He jerked and Lavender snapped free.

Hermione was dimly aware of Remus growling and slamming himself against the side of his cell, over and over again. Each hit made a dull clang.

Lavender was thrown out of the cage and Hermione was thrown against the bars at the back. She hit it hard and crumpled to the floor. Stunned.

It all happened so damn fast that she didn't have time to think. The whole thing lasted maybe five seconds. Less even. She heard a terror-filled screech to her left, ear splitting in it's intensity. Hermione turned, confusion muddling her brain.

Lavender.

Lavender was in the other cage, hunched against the bars, frantically reaching through towards Hermione. She looked like she was trying to squeeze herself through by sheer force and back into Hermione's arms. She crawled towards the blonde, grasping her desperate hands in her own.

"Please don't do this." Hermione hardly recognised the ragged voice as her own. She looked at the pure blood through tear-blurred eyes. He ignored her, if anything looking bored and slightly contemptuous. No help there then.

Hermione switched her gaze back to Lavender. Behind her the sick-looking guy was creeping towards her. His nostrils flared and his dull blue eyes were fixed on them. Hermione watched, in horror her as his skin began to ripple and split.

He was a wolf.

A second later he fell boneless to the ground. He shuddered, almost vibrating, before snapping taut. The sound of his bones snapping was horrific. He moaned. It) was hard to tell if it was from pain or from pleasure. Thick, coarse hair began to sprout out of the skin on his hands and face.

Behind her, Remus was making the same noises. She didn't dare look.

Lavender had stopped screaming and was now making little mewling noises. Hermione quickly switched her gaze back to the blonde witch, unable to look at the wolf any longer. Lavender's eyes were wide open, shiny with tears and fixed on Hermione, somehow trusting that she could save her.

"Shh, it's okay."

It wasn't okay, though. The whole situation was as far from okay as it could get.

Hermione looked at Caspian again. "Please. I'll do anything, just...please."

He gestured to the werewolf that was now crouched awkwardly behind Lavender. "It's too late."

Hermione actually felt the blood drain from her face when she saw it. It was big, heavily muscled with coarse brown hair covering its body and long black claws tipping its fingers. Here and there, pieces of shredded clothing were still clinging to it. It had a blunt muzzle, filled with sharp yellow teeth.

"Hermione?" Lavender's broken voice split the silence. Something on Hermione's face must have cut through her hysteria and she began to suck in great mouthfuls of air. She started to turn.

Hermione squeezed her wrists roughly. "No! Look at me."

The wolf came forward, clawed feet scratching the concrete, but Hermione refused to look at anything but Lavender. Even when it draped itself across the blonde witch's back. Hermione refused to look away.

A puff of meat-scented breath washed over them and Lavender's eyes almost burst out of their sockets. Hermione held her breath when it placed claw-tipped fingers onto Lavender's shoulders, almost reverently. The fingers flexed and the nails sunk into Lavender's skin, before tearing down in one quick brutal motion. Splitting her skin from shoulder to buttocks. Two bright red arcs of blood sprayed upwards, splashing Hermione's face and chest. She had a second to be surprised at how warm it felt, before Lavender was yanked free of her grip.

It was then that Lavender got her first look at it.

Her screams filled the forest and she tried desperately to push it off. Hermione could see her eyes darting about frantically, as if by not looking directly at it, it would make it all go away.

It didn't go away. Nor did it kill her fast. It played with her, shredding Lavender's skin and yanking her arms until both shoulders dislocated.

Hermione's own screams echoed Lavender's, as she threw herself against the bars uselessly.

Hermione was still screaming when Lavender stopped.

She was still screaming when it tore Lavender apart and began flinging pieces of her around the cell.

Dimly she heard someone complaining about how messy the wolf was being. That was when Hermione shut down. It was the only way her brain could cope with the bone and chunks of meat and blood.

So much blood.

She couldn't quite comprehend how all of that...meat...had once been her sort of friend. Hermione passed out seconds later.

* * *

 **Nasty chapter. But please tell me your thoughts anyway!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Beat'd by the lovely Catherine Morgenstern**

* * *

Chapter Three

29 days until the next full moon

Once again Hermione woke up on a hard gritty floor. This time instead of damp air and earth, she smelt blood and the gagging scent of faeces. Her stomach rebelled and she spun onto her stomach and threw up on the blood-splattered floor. When she'd finished, she scrubbed a hand across her mouth, trying wipe away the acrid taste. Her face felt funny. Stiff. Like she'd fallen asleep wearing a clay mask. Frowning, she scraped a fingertip down the skin of her cheek and dried blood collected under her nail.

"Oh god!" she muttered, shutting her eyes and taking quick, panicked breaths through her mouth.

"Hermione," whispered a gruff voice.

Her confused mind didn't recognise the voice. It was a man, but that was all her jumbled thoughts managed to put together. She closed her eyes again and concentrated on not hyperventilating or fainting.

"Hermione! It's me, Remus."

She immediately opened her eyes and turned to locate her ex-professor and friend. At first, all she was all be to concentrate on was the carnage around her, but she refused to let her gaze settle on anything but Remus. The events of last night came tumbling back and she remembered seeing him in the cage adjacent to theirs. No. Only hers now. Her eyes snapped to the side and found Remus pressed against the cage, arm reaching through.

He beckoned her forward. "Come here, Love."

She climbed slowly to her feet and crept forward, glad to have the bloody lumps behind her. She wrapped her hands around the gritty bars and leant her face against the cool metal. Remus was watching her with a devastated expression, edged with guilt. Hermione stared back, taking in his eye colour. Yesterday's all amber colour had been replaced by familiar soft, warm green. They didn't compliment his lightly tanned skin as much as his wolf eyes did. But they were infinitely more comforting. He looked awful. Bruises and scratches covered what skin she could see, but she suspected that his clothing hid many more. He seemed to be having trouble meeting her gaze, instead staring at the centre of her forehead.

"Can you get us out?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yes. I think so," he stated softly.

"How?"

He indicated the area behind her. "Someone will come to clean up."

Hermione gulped. "You mean clean up Lavender," she croaked past the pain in her throat. She had thought that she wouldn't be able to say her, not-quite-friend's name, but it had slipped out with surprising ease.

Remus nodded sadly and Hermione just stared at him mutely. Everything had a fuzzy unreal quality and her head kept replaying the image of that...wolf...attacking Lavender. A little voice was jabbering endlessly in her head and she couldn't seem to get a clear thought. She saw blood and death whenever she closed her eyes.

A fingertip brushed her knuckles and she jumped back, almost falling.

"You need to focus on me, Hermione."

The witch nodded slowly, wondering how he had touched her and then made it back to the centre of the cage so quickly. It was like he didn't trust himself to be near her. He looked wretchedly guilty, but Hermione couldn't deal with his self-hatred right now.

"So, someone will come to clean up?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"And?" she asked, drawing as near to him as the cage would allow. She met his gaze calmly. Letting the warm green pupils distract her from falling into the abyss she could feel surrounding her.

"And when he comes, you will have to make sure that he comes near to my cage."

"Okay. Then what?" Hermione prodded, holding onto his gaze like a lifeline. She thought she could hold on, but only if he told her what to do and if he kept looking at her with those clear green eyes. She could tell that Remus knew that she was barely holding on, by the careful way he was talking to her.

"I'll disable him, you take his keys and then we leave," he said matter-of-factly.

Hermione flinched at his use of the word 'disable', but refused to think about what the word actually meant. Instead she tilted her head and said, "You make that sound really easy."

A gentle smile played along his lips. "It will be."

Hermione frowned, unsure of what that smile meant. She thought it might have been because the wolf was still lurking just below the surface. But she didn't want to think about that. About him being a wolf, not now that she knew what they were capable of.

"What should I do? Pull him over to you?" she said.

He shook his head, causing the murky light to catch on silver-coloured strands amongst the sandy brown. "That won't work, Love."

Hermione looked puzzled. "Why not?"

He looked her up and down in one slow movement. "You're not strong enough to pull a kitten across the floor, never mind a grown man."

"Oh." She looked down at herself and saw that the front of her body was drenched with blood and quickly looked back up again. "What do I do then?" she asked, desperate to drown out the jabbering voice again. The one that wanted to force her to think about what had happened.

He hesitated, his face filling with regret. "Reach through the bars and pick up some of the bigger pieces." He pointed a pale finger a foot to her left, nearer to the back of the cell. "Place them there."

Hermione stared at him, wondering if he meant what she thought he did. He looked back at her, sternness shadowing his face. She stepped back horrified. "I can't touch her!"

"Do you want out?" he said inquired gently.

"Of course I want out!" she snapped.

"Then you need to touch them, Hermione," he replied calmly.

She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "I can't."

"You can if you want out."

Her eyes open to glare at him. "No!"

"Would Lavender mind if you moved her?" he asked, still using that same soothing voice.

Hermione snorted softly, imagining what Lavender would say. "She'd think it was disgusting."

He smiled faintly. "But would she mind? If it would help you escape?" He watched her intently. "If it meant you could punish the people who did that to her?"

Hermione scraped her fingernails along the seam of her jeans. "She wouldn't mind. If it meant making them pay," she said softly, remembering how much of a mean streak Lavender had possessed. Besides, she owed Ron. Oh God, Ron. He didn't know! He and Harry would be worried sick about them. Why on earth had they decided to go to that damn club in the first place?

Folding her lips, she met Remus' gentle gaze. "Okay." She turned around trying to look at the scene in front of her and not registering any details at the same time. It kind of worked.

Hermione stepped forward, eyes straight ahead until she reached the other bars. She held her breath, counted to ten and flicked her eyes to the side and down. On her left, the remains of a forearm sat on the blood-splattered floor. White against deep red.

She threw up.

"Shit," she gasped, spinning around to stare pleadingly at Remus.

He watched her with a empty expression. "Pick it up."

Hermione nodded, turned back around, crouched and took the arm in her hands. She gagged, but managed to swallow the vomit back down before it could leave her mouth. She told herself that it was a slab of meat that she was holding. But the weight and coolness of it surprised her and she couldn't quite convince herself. She stumbled back, almost falling and placed it carefully where Remus had indicated. Then promptly threw up. It was the smell that got to her in the end. Meaty, sour, metallic.

She shook her head, ashamed of the tears running down her cheeks. Lavender probably wouldn't have cried. Well, she would have done at first, but then she would have gotten angry. But Hermione wasn't Lavender.

"I can't do that again," she said, between blubbering gasps.

"One piece will do," Remus said.

Hermione nodded dully. He pointed to a corner of her cell that was relatively splatter-free. She walked feebly forward, because that's apparently who she was now and sunk to the ground to lay her head on top of her knees.

"What happened Hermione?" Remus asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know. We went to a club, The Silver Blade, in Hogsmeade and we were taken to a back room." She shuddered at the memories circling her head. "There was a wizard, he...our wands wouldn't work. Why wouldn't they work?" She lifted her head to Remus. His face wore a mixture of anger and puzzlement. "We were knocked out and when we woke, we were here."

Remus nodded. "I don't remember much either. I was walking and a hex hit me from behind, I woke up here two days ago. My wand is gone."

Hermione sighed and let her head drop back onto her knees.

"It will be okay, Love. I'll take care of you."

Hermione nodded and wished to all the stars that he spoke the truth. She didn't doubt his words. Remus would never lie to her. But she did doubt his ability to protect her. He hadn't been able to protect Lavender, after all. She felt guilty thinking that, but she couldn't help herself.

She wasn't sure how much time passed, but eventually she heard the scuff of footsteps and knew that someone was approaching.

"Aw shit," a gruff male voice muttered.

Hermione opened her eyes a crack to take a peek at the man who'd spoken. He was thin, with receding hair and a permanently sneering face. He was holding a rubbish bin and staring at Lavender's scattered body parts in disgust. Hermione slammed her eyes shut. There was no way she could watch someone chuck Lavender into a bin like she was a piece of rubbish. Why wasn't he using magic?

Hermione began to weep uncontrollably, tears leaking from beneath her eyelids when she heard him shifting about. She bit her lip bloody when the sound of him tossing Lavender into the bin with a wet thud reached her ears. A scraping sound made her open her eyes and risk a quick look. He was dragging the bin away. Her heart sunk. It wasn't going to work. He wasn't going to come into her cell.

She risked a glance at Remus. He didn't seem concerned. He was just staring into space and standing perfectly still.

She almost said his name, but then the clean up guy returned carrying another bin, grumbling the whole time.

"I don't get paid enough for this crap," he snipped before starting to fill the other bin. It was almost full when he spotted the forearm in Hermione's cell. He frowned and for one awful moment she thought he was going to leave it there, but then he reached inside his pocket and brought out a set of keys. Each one large and glowing faintly blue. Magical.

Before he put it into the lock, he pointed a bloody finger at Hermione. "Move and I'll break your fucking arms."

Hermione nodded and curled herself up as small as she could manage. He opened the door and came in, carefully watching her for any sudden movement. She nearly laughed and told him that it was not her he needed to be worried about, but she swallowed it down just in time. From the corner of her eye she saw Remus twist his head ever so slightly to the side. Barely even a movement at all.

Hermione held her breath. Surely he wasn't close enough. She switched her gaze back to the clean-up guy. He was crouching, a bloody hand reaching forward, when suddenly he was jerked to the side and into the bars. They clanged loudly as his body hit them. A sharp crack sounded and he fell limply to the ground. It took four seconds. Four seconds for him to die and Remus to return to the centre of his cell as if he'd never even moved. The only clue that he might have, was a patch of rapidly dissipating smoke that smelt of burnt flesh. Confused, she looked at Remus and the burnt patches on his shirt. His bars must have had magic woven through them.

"Get the keys," he ordered, using his teaching voice in order to make sure she obeyed.

She shifted her gaze back to the dead man and nodded, then began to uncurl herself so she could crawl forward. Her body felt numb, and everything felt unconnected to her. She knew she was in shock, but she couldn't seem to pull herself out of it. Honestly, she wasn't sure that she even wanted to.

"Hermione. The keys," he repeated.

She frowned, bringing her eyes into focus and realising that she's stopped mid-crawl and was staring at her blood-smeared hands. Shit. Shit. Shit. She glanced up, searching for those calm green eyes. Once she'd latched onto them, the jabbering voice retreated slightly to the back of her mind.

"On your feet," he softly commanded.

Hermione nodded and climbed to her feet.

"The keys," he said, pointing to the open door and the keys dangling from the lock.

She walked forward, focusing on the keys and nothing else. When she reached for them they felt cool and heavy in her numb hand. She gripped them tightly, making them dig into her palm, hoping the pain would pull her out of her shock. It didn't help, so she took a steadying breath and walked out of the cell. That did, giving her some much needed distance from the carnage behind her. Hermione then swivelled on the spot and approached Remus' cell. He was already waiting a little ways from the door as she lifted the keys and tried to slot one in.

Her hand was shaking so badly that she can't make it fit. And when she does, it jams and won't turn.

"That's not the right one. Try another." There's an impatient edge to Remus' voice that makes her feel like a silly little girl.

She quickly replaced the wrong key with another and this time it worked. The door swished open and Remus stepped out, almost squashing Hermione's face with his chest.

"It's okay, Love, I've got you," he murmured into her ear.

Hermione nodded, her head still pressed against his chest. He smelled faintly of the woods surrounding them, but more musky and less earthy.

"We need to leave," Remus said, startling her. She must have been leaning on his chest for a while. Which meant she was losing time and that couldn't be good.

Hermione bobbed her head stiffly and allowed him to pull her forward. That was when she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see what it is. It was the girl that was supposed to die instead of Lavender. Still encased in her chains and swaying back and forth. Hermione had completely forgotten about her and the bald man, Richard. She flicked her gaze to the side, but the space he'd occupied was empty. Hermione froze, staring at the girl, knowing that no matter what she wouldn't be able to leave her.

"Wait! Remus." She pointed a shaky finger at the girl. "We can't leave her."

Remus' gaze flicked towards the girl. "We'll get help and come back for her."

Hermione shook her head stubbornly. "No! I'm not leaving her."

She switched her gaze from the girl to Remus. Her jaw felt like granite, she was tensing it so tightly. Hermione was not leaving that girl and she made sure that it showed on her face.

After a moment, Remus nodded, but he was frowning. "Quickly."

She didn't bother answering, just switched her gaze back to the pale-faced girl. She resolutely didn't look at the cages. Knowing that if she did, it would break her heart into pieces and she'd be just as broken as the girl she was trying to help.

"Hey." Hermione knelt down to brush the hair from the girl's face. "Kara. It's okay. I'm going to get you out."

She used the keys to undo the locks and pulled the girl up until she stood beside her. Kara clung to her, just like Lavender had hours before. But Kara was tiny, her head only just reached Hermione's chin. "It's okay."

At this point she knew that she was talking to herself more than to Kara. But the words seemed to calm them both. So she repeated them.

Remus was waiting for them just inside the tree line. When he saw Hermione watching, he beckoned her over. She tried to pull Kara with her, but the girl refused to move.

Finally she gave up. "Stay here," she said.

She made her way over to Remus.

"Wait here for me," he whispered when she got there.

Hermione nodded but didn't reply. She watched him as he waited a moment, listening intently, before walking into the forest.

"Remus!" she whispered, suddenly panicking.

He turned towards her, an impatient look crossing his face. Hermione winced. "Sorry. Just please come back for us."

His face softened and he nodded. "I promise," he said, before disappearing into the forest.

She turned and made her way back to Kara. She looked calm and she'd moved away from where Hermione had left her. And when Hermione beckoned, she came, standing close enough that she could feel her shaking. Seconds turned into minutes as they waited. Hermione becoming more and more concerned as time passed.

 _What if something happened to him?_

 _What if he isn_ _'t coming_ _back?_

 _What if he'd lied?_

 _What if someone captured him again?_

The questions circled around her head. Her breath shortened and she felt on the verge of passing out.

Then, quite suddenly, Remus returned. He was out of breath and there was blood on his hands.

"Quickly," he said.

They stumbled forward and into the shadowy trees, which towered above them, obscuring the sky and creating an oddly claustrophobic atmosphere. The ground was damp and spongy and full of roots waiting to snag their ankles and make them tumble to the floor. There was no sense of direction amongst the trees. One looked much the same as another. Hermione kept running regardless, trusting that Remus knew the way.

Beside her, Kara was still trembling badly. At least she thought it was Kara. The truth was she that she didn't know. She couldn't feel much of anything anymore. Each passing second was making it harder and harder for Hermione to focus. The world was narrowing and it didn't seem to matter what she tried or what she did, her view just kept getting smaller and smaller.

They stopped running and Remus again ordered them to wait.

This time she wasn't aware of time passing. It was only when a hand brushed her shoulder that she spun to find Remus behind her.

"Follow me," he said walking away.

They again started moving, this time more slowly. More cautiously. Every few steps, Remus stopped and cocked his head to the side, listening to something only he could hear.

Above the canopy of the trees, the moon sat bloated in a rapidly darkening sky, bathing everything in silvery white. Their breaths misting the cold air and Hermione clinging to Kara not only for comfort, but for warmth as well. They followed Remus through the gnarly trunks. The whole time she kept her eyes fixed on the shifting muscles of his back. He walked with a stealthy stride that she found somehow reassuring and so unlike the Remus she knew.

A howl split the air.

She wished she could say that it was a dog. A stray, lost in the forest. But she knew that it wasn't. There was too much...force...behind the howl.

A werewolf.

During the assignment Professor Snape had given them years ago at Hogwarts, she'd found a book on werewolves that had explained that some of them chose to change at will. They didn't need the moon to be full to wear their furry skin. They wore it all the time. And Hermione knew that that howl belonged to the wolf who'd killed Lavender. It had to be him. Fear filled her chest to the point of pain.

In front of them, Remus had stilled, his body freezing in place.

The sound, even from a distance, had Kara muttering incessantly again. Hermione shuddered and the skin on the back of her neck felt like it was trying to crawl itself free of her body. She stumbled forward into Remus and twisted her hand into the hem of his shirt. He let the breath he'd been holding out and began to move. More slowly.

Hermione didn't care that she looked like a weak-minded fool. Anyone would look like one, if they'd seen what she had. If they'd witnessed what wolves were capable of. She didn't even think about the fact that she was inches away from one of them right now. Hermione never had, and never would, see Remus as a mindless monster. He was her friend.

"Up the tree," Remus said, stooping so that Hermione could climb onto his back.

She heard what he said and she wanted to move, but her arms and legs simply would not unfreeze. When it became obvious that she wasn't letting go of his shirt, Remus reached back and yanked her hand free.

"Hermione, Love. You need to listen to me." His gentle voice broke through her panic. "You and Kara are going to climb this tree and wait for me."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't!"

Remus pulled her away from Kara and the tree trunk.

He brushed his hands up and down her arms in a soothing manner. "You can do this, Hermione." His soft words reached her ears.

She pulled in a deep breath of cool air and reluctantly nodded her head. She was a Gryffindor for goodness sake. Of course she could do this. She just didn't want to.

They turned back to Kara. The young witch was no longer standing next to the tree. She was standing a few feet away from it.

She had a wand pointed right at them.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Then she fired a hex.

Hermione saw bright orange and then nothing.

* * *

 **The hungry review box is just down there :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**My wonderful wingman, Catherine Morgenstern beta'd this chapter for me ;)**

* * *

Chapter Four

28 days until the full moon

Hermione came instantly awake. Her head snapped up and her back hit something hard. A tree trunk. She lifted a hand to soothe the pain, but her arm wouldn't move. It was tied awkwardly behind her, along with the other. Each pulled back to circle the trunk that she was propped up against. She twisted her wrists and felt the rough rope chaffing her skin. It was still dark, but not fully, almost like it was heading towards dawn. _How much time had passed?_

She glanced around, looking for Remus and spotted him chained to a tree opposite her. He was still out, but he was twitching like he was about to come around. She flicked her gaze away from him to search the area for Kara. She spotted her a few metres away. Crouching down, arms folded over her knees, wand clasped in a white-knuckled grip. She was muttering again.

"Kara?" Hermione called out.

The witch shuddered, but didn't answer her.

Hermione switched her attention back to Remus. He was still out. "Remus!" The chains rattled ever so slightly.

"Remus! Wake up!" This time his head lifted, and his eyes flew open. They were his wolf eyes. Amber and fierce. For a long second they regarded her without a single hint of recognition. But then he blinked and the green was back.

"Are you okay?" he rasped.

Hermione nodded and bit her lip in an effort to prevent her tears from falling. Remus switched his attention to Kara, immediately finding her without needing to look around. He just seemed to know where she was.

"What is this?" he said, voice harsh.

Kara stilled, voice halting and wand raising. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he said.

"I have to do it."

"Do what?" The words rumbled up from his chest and came out as a growl.

The sound made Hermione shudder in fear. It was so like the sounds the other wolf had made when he'd been tearing Lavender apart. Guttural. Untamed. She was unable to meet his gaze when he turned to check on her. She looked at Kara instead.

The witch was climbing to her feet, a determined look on her face. "That wizard, back at the cages, he's the one who did all this." She strode forward until she was standing between them. "He took me, like he did you." Kara pointed the wand at Hermione. "He said I was going to die, that I was a prize for the winner."

Hermione frowned. "The winner of what?" she asked.

Kara tossed her head bitterly. "He organises fights. Between magical beings. They fight to the death and the pure bloods wager on who will win."

Remus shifted, causing the chains to clang together. "That's why I'm here? To fight?" He sounded incredulous. "Where did you get that wand? And what does this have to do with Hermione?"

"I stole it from the guard. The one you killed." The witch gave Hermione a pitying look. "And you're Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter. They'll have something special planned for you, that's why I have to bind you to him." She pointed to Remus.

"No!" They both yelled at the same time. "Why?"

Kara began to weep softly. "They have my sister. This is our only chance to survive. I'll bind you together. And I'll make a deal with Caspian. My sister and my life, for yours."

"Why bind us? You could just leave us here. It's not like we're going anywhere," Hermione reasoned.

Kara fixed her gaze on Remus. "Those chains won't hold him forever. And I don't know how long it will take to reach Caspian."

"But..." Hermione said. "You know that as soon as we're free, we are escaping this forest."

"Not if I'm the only one who can undo the binding. And it could take weeks to find your way out of here. And even if you did," Kara dropped her gaze, "are you sure you want to risk being bound to a werewolf with the full moon approaching?"

The blood drained from Hermione's face. And a ball of panic lodged in the pit of her stomach. "No. Please. Please don't."

"I have to," Kara snapped. "It's the only way to ensure that I can find you when I make the deal with Caspian."

Remus lunged forward, causing the chains to creak and Kara to jump back in fear. "When I break free, I'm coming for you," he said, voice barely able to contain his rage.

"I know," Kara said. "But I don't have any other choice." She lifted her wand and pointed it at Remus. He snarled and his eyes flashed amber again.

Kara ignored him and began to mutter in Latin. She spoke too softly for Hermione to hear, so she couldn't tell exactly what kind of binding it would be. But anything that forced her into being near Remus left her feeling shaky and slightly sick. She watched in growing horror as a streak of white light floated from the tip of the wand and drifted towards Remus. For a moment it hovered in front of him, illuminating the harsh planes of his face, before circling his neck. He jerked away, but the magical collar moved with him.

Kara continued to mutter, but turned slightly so that she was facing Hermione. She slowly moved the wand until it was pointing at her. Hermione's breath rushed from her lungs, but she kept her mouth mulishly closed. There was nothing she could say that would prevent Kara from completing the spells and she was afraid that if she spoke, all that would come out would be incoherent pleading.

Another stream of light escaped the wand and headed towards Hermione. She closed her eyes as it moved closer and circled her neck. It was like liquid heat touching her skin. Hot, but not unbearable. When she opened her eyes it was to see Kara, waving her wand in a large figure eight motion. The symbol for infinity. The white light looped together and left the wand. A bright rope that circled Remus' neck before stretching across to Hermione. It faded even as she looked at it.

Kara dropped the wand to her side. "It's done." She lifted her eyes to Hermione. "I really am sorry."

Hermione bit her lip and turned her head.

"It doesn't matter how fast you run, I'll catch you," Remus rasped, holding onto his humanity by a single thread.

Kara sobbed, before stumbling away and disappearing into the trees. A heavy silence fell. Hermione glanced at Remus from beneath her lashes. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was trying to reign in his temper. His nostrils flared as he took long steadying breaths. But his face looked carved from marble and completely emotionless.

"Hermione?"

She jumped. "Yes?"

"It will be okay. We'll get through this." His voice had lost its growling rumble and now only held a hint of rasp.

She nodded. "Can you really break the chain?"

Remus grimaced. "The chain feels magical, probably conjured from the wand. I won't be able to break it until some of the magic fades."

"How long will that take?" she said, glancing between the trees nervously.

He shrugged as far as the chains would allow. "I don't know. Are you chained?"

"No, it's rope," she said, twisting her hands a little in the hope of slipping free. It didn't work.

Remus gave a satisfied grunt. "Let's concentrate on getting you free then."

Hermione's eyes snapped back to his. "You can do that?"

"Well, we'll see, won't we?" he said wryly. "Can you twist around? I need to see the rope."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, pressing her back against the trunk to loosen the rope the tiniest amount.

"I'm going to try some wandless magic, a fire conjuring charm, if I can manage it."

Hermione nodded eagerly. She dug her feet into the leaf-littered ground and scooted around, wincing when the rope rubbed her skin.

"Okay?" Remus softly asked her.

"Yeah." She repeated the action, slowly manoeuvring her way around the trunk until she could no longer see Remus, but could feel him behind her. She tried not to think about that. Feeling him. As far as she was concerned, the binding hadn't happened.

"Right. That should do. I need you to hold still for me." His voice broke through her churning thoughts and she was grateful for it.

Trying to offer what little help she could, she pulled tightly on the rope and held it as still as possible. And then she waited. And waited. Just as she was about to ask him what was happening, she heard a crackle, felt a breath of warm air and then smelt the acrid smell of smoke. The rope parted and her wrist fell to the side.

She jumped up, pulling her rope off as she stumbled around the tree and towards Remus. The smile fell from her lips when she saw how exhausted he looked. His skin was grey and his eyes looked dull and bloodshot.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, rushing towards him and dropping to her knees.

"Tired. Still recovering from the change," he said.

Hermione reached for the chains, giving an experimental tug. A soft chink, but not much else. She wouldn't be able to break them or loosen them in any way.

It was lighter now, she could even hear the faint chirping of birdsong in the distance. "Rest," she said, lifting her hand to place it on his shoulder. But when she spotted the blood, now a dull maroon, still covering her skin she dropped it instantly to her side and out of view. "I'll take a look around," she muttered.

Remus didn't answer her. He looked liked he'd fallen asleep. She sighed and climbed to her feet. The sky was rapidly lightening, turning from dark blue to pale purple. She could only catch glimpses of it through the leafy canopy, but daylight was definitely on its way. She scanned the trees around her. They all looked much the same. Oak, Birch, Larch and Hawthorn, twisted together in a tangled mess.

There were a few paths that headed off in various directions. None that she wanted to follow. Wandless and wandering the Forbidden Forest would be far from safe. But she couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Even if she just went to look for some water. Sighing, she decided to follow the path that Kara had taken.

The discomfort started when she was ten steps away from Remus. A tight, swollen feeling that filled her throat. She ignored it and continued to walk. Another five steps and the feeling had become painful, each breath made her throat burn and when she swallowed, it felt like glass slipping down her throat.

Remus coughed and she twisted to face him. He was watching her with an agonized expression clouding his features. Tears filled her eyes, both from the pain the binding caused and the fear of what it meant if it couldn't be lifted. She made her way blindly back to him and collapsed on the floor by his feet.

"Shh. It will be okay, I promise you I'll find Kara," Remus said in a gentle voice that only made her cry harder.

She let the tears come. Hoping that some of her fear would seep away and she'd be able to think beyond the numbness. She cried for ages. For herself. For Lavender. For Remus. And when she'd finished she fell instantly asleep.

Her sleep was long and dreamless. She woke slowly, eyes blinking in the soft light. Her throat was dry and her eyes felt sore and itchy. She shifted her hands beneath her and pushed herself into a sitting position. Remus was still chained to the tree, head tilted back and resting on the bark. His eyes were closed and he was breathing softly.

Hermione traced the strong line of his throat. Searching for any hint of the binding spell.

"Feeling better?" Remus said, without opening his eyes.

Hermione snorted. "That depends on whether this is just my imagination or not."

"I wish it was," he said bitterly.

"Hey," Hermione said, twisting to face him. "We'll find Kara."

Remus regarded her through narrowed eyes. "Yes."

She indicated the chains. "Do they feel any weaker?"

The wolf shook his head. "No," he ground out through gritted teeth.

"Well, it can't last forever. The further she gets from us the weaker the bond will get, right?"

Remus' eyes snapped in the direction Kara had taken. The green was bleeding into bright amber and his face became intense. She had the feeling that he was imagining what he would do when they caught her.

"Remus?" Hermione gulped when he swung those eyes her way, "Umm...how long did I sleep?"

For a long moment he stared at her, an intense look that made her skin itch and her stomach bubble. Nobody had ever looked at her like that before. It was scary and full of things she didn't understand. The thing that scared her the most though, was that it wasn't Remus who was looking at her. It was the wolf. Moony. She felt pinned beneath his gaze, unable to move for fear it would tip him over the edge and he would become a snarling beast. But then he shook his head and he was Remus once more. Eyes green and comforting.

"All of the morning and most of the afternoon," he said.

Hermione nodded and backed a few feet away. Not enough to trigger the binding, but enough to give the illusion of distance. They spent a few hours like this, each lost in their own thoughts but unwilling to discuss them with each other. It was only when the light was beginning to fade again that Hermione realised how thirsty she was. Hungry, too. But water was the most pressing need.

She regarded Lupin, who was sitting relatively calmly in the same position. She knew that he must be uncomfortable but it didn't show on his face.

"Maybe we should try again," she said, climbing to her feet and stretching.

"Okay." He shifted, preparing to test the chains.

"Wait!" Hermione said rushing over to him. "Let me help." She knelt down next to him and grabbed the gritty chains in her hands. "Ready?"

Remus grunted.

"Now!" She leant back, pulling until it felt like her shoulders might dislocate.

The chain let out a strange squeak and she saw Remus tense before throwing himself forwards. The chain suddenly snapped, causing Hermione to fall backwards and onto her bum. Remus leapt to his feet and groaned as his bones cracked.

"Come on," he said, reaching down to pull Hermione to her feet.

They started walking, following the path Kara had taken, Remus in front and setting a hard pace. Hermione had to almost run to keep up with him. But she didn't say anything, sensing that he needed to move after hours of being chained to the tree. He was able to move through the half light without any hesitation. Easily dodging the low hanging branches and twisted roots. Hermione didn't fare quite so well. Her hair was a tangled mess, catching on every branch and wrenching her head back every few minutes. She'd fallen over five times already.

Finally she had to say something. "Remus!? I can't do this much longer."

He halted and twisted to face her. He frowned when he saw how exhausted and bedraggled she looked. "We'll find some water and then rest there till morning."

Hermione nodded gratefully and closed the distance between them. Remus paused, before taking her hand. He closed his eyes and tipped his head to the side. He drew in a deep breath, nostrils flaring. When he opened his eyes and saw her watching, he smiled wryly.

"This way," he said gently, leading her in a different direction.

They walked for another hour, this time more slowly. It was almost dark by the time Hermione heard the sound of trickling water. Her throat was so dry by that time that it hurt to swallow. The stream was tiny, but the water looked clear and fresh. She crouched down next to Remus and waited whilst he took an experimental sip. As soon as he nodded, Hermione dipped down and drank directly from the stream. It was icy cold as she filled her mouth and honestly the best thing she'd ever tasted.

"Not too much," Remus cautioned.

Hermione nodded and straightened up. She closed her eyes in relief and settled back on her heels. When she opened her eyes, Remus was scooping handfuls of water into his mouth and then over his face and head. Her eyes dropped to her hands. They still had some blood on them and when she lifted to check her face her fingertip showed a faint red stain.

"I need to wash," she said.

Remus twisted to face her. "Okay." He sat back.

Hermione shook her head. "No. I mean all over. I need to get it off," she said, waving vaguely to herself. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw his cheeks darken ever so slightly. But the light was so dim that it was hard to tell.

"I can lend you my shirt," he said avoiding her eyes.

"Please," she said, flushing.

He shifted to his feet and turned his back. Hermione tried not to look, but was unable to shift her gaze from him as he shrugged free of the shirt. She remembered years ago when she'd had a crush on him. How sweet and gentle he'd always been. But when his muscled back was revealed she felt those silly school girl feelings returning. He had scars, some faint, some long and jagged and his skin was peppered with bruises. He held the shirt out towards her, still facing away.

Hermione took it from him. "Thanks," she murmured, feeling embarrassed.

He nodded. "I'll wait just by the trees there." He pointed slightly to the left. "Shout, if you need me," he added, as he walked away. Not enough to invoke the binding, but close.

Hermione waited until his back was turned, then dropped his shirt beside the stream. She looked quickly around, making sure there was no one about before removing her jumper. The blood had seeped through the wool and stained the vest she wore beneath as well. She sighed and took it off, leaving her only in her bra. Thankfully that was clean. Shivering in the cool air she dropped to her knees and dipped the vest into the icy water. She squeezed out the excess and then dipped it in again. She then used it to scrub at her chest and face, repeating the motion until she felt clean. Knowing her hair was probably spotted with blood she decided to dunk it under the water as well.

She did it quickly, gritting her teeth at how cold the water felt, then wrung it until it was as dry as it would get. She put on Remus' shirt, grateful for the little heat it offered. Then spent five minutes trying to wash the blood from her jumper. It was dark now and she could see little, so she made her slow way towards Remus.

He'd managed to light a fire, small but offering welcome heat and light. The flickering flames danced across his bare skin. Her gaze again snagged on the scars and marks. They covered his skin in an odd patchwork pattern. His body was lean and ropey with muscles she never would have guessed were there under those baggy clothes.

Sensing her gaze, he flicked his eyes up to meet hers. Hermione smiled shyly and wandered closer. She arranged her jumper and vest close to the fire to dry and sat down.

"Won't you be cold?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I run a higher body temperature than normal people."

Hermione nodded and nibbled her lip. "What's the plan now?"

Remus frowned. "We sleep here tonight, hunt for some food in the morning." His expression turned fierce. "Then we find Kara."

"Will she be too far away to catch?"

"We'll find her," he said, tone harsh. Then he looked at Hermione and his features softened. "Sleep."

Knowing that tomorrow would be spent catching up on lost ground, Hermione lay down. She curled herself as close to the fire as she could without getting burnt and then closed her eyes. She fell asleep moments later.

* * *

 **I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to those who've added me to their various lists. You guys are great!**

 **Without further ado, here's Chapter five!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Five

27 Days until the full Moon

The first thing she saw when she woke up the next morning was Remus. He was sitting on the other side of the gutted fire, his back facing her and staring into space. The bright light allowed her to see each of the individual scars marking his back. Some were long and pale from age, others red and angry looking. He even had some puncture wounds scattered across his shoulders. She could also see the slight bumps of his spine and ribs, pressing against his skin. The bruises had faded to a muddy yellow with blobs of brown in the middle. They looked lighter than they had yesterday. She blinked in surprise, not having realised how fast he healed. It really was quite astonishing.

"We need to find some food. And take another drink before we set off," he said, startling her.

She hadn't moved or made any sound since she'd opened her eyes and yet he'd somehow known she was awake.

"Okay." Hermione pushed herself up. Noticing her crumpled jumper and vest on the ground beside the smudged remains of the fire. She reached out a hand, they were just about dry and now only had a small stain to show where the blood had been.

She glanced at Remus. He still hadn't moved. Not one inch. "I'll just change back into my jumper. If you can not turn around?"

"Of course," he said.

She changed quickly, cursing the cool air and her burning cheeks. She had no idea why she felt embarrassed. It wasn't like he could see anything. But he could _hear_ and that was enough for her to feel an odd squirming in the pit of her stomach. As soon as she was dressed she threw the shirt to Remus. It landed on his head. "Sorry."

He huffed out a laugh. "Not a problem."

"Okay. You can turn around," she said, taking the opportunity to stretch. When she breathed in she could smell the smoke from the camp-fire on her jumper. At least she felt better, hungry and thirsty, but better.

She frowned when she saw Remus rise calmly to his feet and put on the shirt. His stomach muscles shifted with the motion and she flushed and dropped her gaze.

"You should have woken me," she said to distract herself.

He tipped his head. "You needed to rest."

He was right, but she didn't want to hold them back from finding Kara. "But-"

"No, buts, Hermione, we have time." He came to stand next to her. "We'll drink our fill and see if we can find food along the way."

She nodded and followed him back towards the stream, trying to comb her fingers through her hair. It had dried into a knotty, stringy mess that hung down her back in a heavy clump. She got her fingers in there, but couldn't make them move either up or down. She huffed in annoyance and pulled them free.

The stream was really more of a puddle that flowed than anything else. But the water was clear, cold and tasted slightly of minerals. She drank until she felt bloated, dipping her head and scooping the water into her mouth. Beside her Remus did the same.

"Okay?" he said, lifting his head and regarding her. His eyes were soft green. His Remus eyes. They didn't make her nearly as nervous as his amber wolf ones did.

She ducked her head. "Yeah."

They climbed to their feet and stood for a long moment, before Remus brushed his hand down Hermione's arm. "Let's go then."

She nodded. The forest was quiet as she followed Remus. Not in an alarming way, but peaceful and relaxing. As they walked she looked for any food they could forage. It reminded her sharply of the Horcrux hunt and those awful months spent living off the land. They'd barely survived, resorting in the end to stealing food from houses they'd come across. There wouldn't be any houses to steal from this time.

It was five minutes before Remus spotted a clump of wild blackberries set a little off the path. They rushed over, each plucking the ripe berries off the bush and popping them into their mouths. They were juicy and sweet, just beginning to turn, but full of flavour. When she'd eaten her fill, she tucked up her jumper and gathered some to eat later.

Remus had finished eating and was waiting back on the path, shifting from foot to foot impatiently. "We can't linger too long, Hermione."

She glanced up. He looked tense. Eager to be gone. "Sorry," she said, leaving the bush and rejoining him on the path.

He nodded and began to walk again. Long, loping strides that ate up the distance. For every step he took, Hermione had to take two. But at least the hurried pace and need to keep a look out for food kept her from thinking about the previous few days. If she had to think about that, she thought she might go mad.

"Remus, wait. Mushrooms." Remus stopped and followed her pointed finger.

"Okay. Quickly." His voice was borderline sharp.

Sharp enough that she hesitated.

Remus immediately softened his gaze. "Sorry. I'm having trouble controlling my instincts."

"It's fine. Honestly. I'll be quick." She rushed over to the mushrooms, hidden at the side of a fallen log. But before she got there her throat tightened painfully. She stopped and twisted to face Remus. He was about eight steps away and he was grimacing. His jaw clenched as he closed the distance between them.

"The bond," he said bitterly.

Hermione nodded and dropped her gaze, suddenly finding it difficult to look at him. She quickly plucked the mushrooms from the ground and added them to the berries. Remus waited without speaking but she could feel his impatience tapping against her skin. As soon as she was finished they began walking again. Silently and a little awkwardly.

"Remus?" she said to the shifting muscles of his back. "Do you really think the best thing to do is chase after Kara?"

"Yes," he said, not turning around or even slowing.

"But wouldn't it be best to try and get out of the forest? If we make it out in time, we could conjure a cage for you to use during the change and that will give us time to find a way to break the bond," she said, slightly breathless from the rushed pace.

"And if we don't make it out in time?" Remus said. "What then?"

Hermione stumbled. "But..."

Remus stopped walking and spun to face her. "I know you're scared. I am too. And if I thought for one second we could make it out of here then we wouldn't be hunting Kara." He brushed his fingers across her knuckles. "We're closer to her than we were this morning."

Hermione allowed her head to bob. "Okay."

They set off again. This time at a faster pace than before. The trees around them grew thick and were now set more closely together. The branches dipped low to the ground making it impossible to walk without zigzagging to avoid them. It began to grow hotter, not unbearably, but enough that sweat coated their skin. Hermione was on the verge of pulling off her jumper when suddenly Remus stopped.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, trying to see past him.

He edged to the side, allowing her to inch up next to him. Her eyes widened in fear. Cobwebs draped the branches. Thick, grey strands that looped from tree to tree and dangled down to brush the ground. Animals of various sizes were cocooned in grey blankets of web.

An Acromantula nest.

"I think we should circle around," Remus said.

"Yes," Hermione agreed.

They had just started to back up, when a scream rent the air. Kara. The hiss and fizz of hexes being thrown sounded. Followed by another panicked squeal.

"What should we do?" Hermione yelled, glancing anxiously at Remus. For a moment he looked conflicted, but then he grabbed a hold of her wrist and rushed into the nest. The berries and mushrooms dropped to the ground as she threw up her other arm for balance. The cobwebs caught at their skin and clothes as they ran, attaching like Velcro and burning as it was ripped free.

"Remus!" Hermione gasped. "What are you doing?"

The wolf ignored her, tearing through the trees and webs, uncaring as they ripped at their skin as they went. Hermione could do nothing but grit her teeth and let Remus pull her along. It was utterly terrifying. From the corner of her eye she could see large black blobs dropping from the trees and scuttling after them. Her heart was beating fast and hard and no matter what she tried she couldn't get a clean breath.

Ahead, she could still hear the sound of curses and hexes being thrown. And occasionally the high squeal of what could only be one of the spiders. The webs were getting thicker and they had to slow down. Remus having to force his way through and pull Hermione behind.

She shook her head. It was madness. Utter madness. What on earth was Remus thinking? How did he expect them to defend themselves? She glanced back and felt her stomach drop. They were too far in to go back now. Even if it wasn't for the five giant spiders stalking them. They came to almost a full stop, the web so thick it was like fabric.

Remus let go of her wrist so he could better tear it apart. It split with a loud whoosh, filling the air with opaque dust that smelt of decay. Hermione coughed as she followed Remus through, resisting the urge to rub her eyes. She could barely see, the air was so thick.

"Do you know where she is?" Hermione gasped, holding her jumper over her mouth.

Remus cocked his head and when he glanced at Hermione, she saw his eyes were bright amber. Almost glowing with feral light.

"Ahead," he growled, flicking his gaze beyond her shoulder and making note of the approaching spiders.

He grabbed a hold of her again. Roughly. She winced but he didn't let go instead pushing her ahead of him.

"Go," he snarled.

She pushed her way forward. Using her foot to jab through. It was like kicking chewing gum. Her foot kept bouncing back. "I can't get through!" she yelled, starting to panic and aware of the spiders creeping closer. "Remus!"

Hermione looked back to see the wolf. A spider the size of a large dog was a foot away from him. Her breath froze. It was black and hairy and she could see each of its eight eyes shining dully. Its back legs were curled up and made a clicking sound as it drew a strand of silky web from its abdomen.

She frantically searched the ground for a weapon, but the floor was just as covered in web as everything else. She twisted around, plunging her fingers into the wall of white. It felt gritty and sticky against her skin. Like horrid candy floss. It wouldn't part like candy floss, though. It wouldn't part at all, no matter how much she tugged.

A growl sounded behind her. Low and menacing. She slowly turned back around, heart thudding. Remus was standing in front of her, legs bent, arms held loosely at his side. The spider was closer, so close that his breath stirred the dust on the spiders back. An endless second crawled by and then suddenly it leapt, hitting Remus in the chest.

He fell back wrapping his arms around it. Hermione screamed, unable to do anything but watch as it plunged its fangs into the wolf's shoulder. Remus snarled and the sound was enough to break Hermione from her panic. She rushed forward, kicking the spider as hard as she could.

"Back off Hermione," Remus grunted.

She stumbled back, only stopping when her back hit the web wall. Her eyes filled with tears as the spider reared back, preparing to strike again. Only it didn't get the chance because Remus had taken a hold of its two front legs and pulled. They tore free. It still didn't let go. So he took a hold of its jaw and ripped it clean off. The spider shrieked. A high-pitched whistle that made the others back away.

It was still twitching when Remus shoved it off him and climbed to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, reaching for his shoulder to check the bite. He shrugged her off, walking to the web wall and effortlessly tearing it in two.

"Quickly," he said, pushing her through.

Her foot sank into something squishy. It surprised her enough that she lost her balance and fell. Whatever was beneath her was gooey and stank of death. She gagged, pushing her hands to lift herself up. They slipped, taking the thin layer of white web with them. The decaying body of a centaur was beneath her. His body was a sickly transparent grey and she could see maggots moving under the skin, making it ripple and pulsate. Her mind froze as she reached blindly behind her. Sucking in a breath when her hand knocked into Remus' leg. He reached down and pulled her up, tucking her into his side.

"You're fine," his rough voice reached her ears and instantly calmed her rising hysteria.

She nodded, holding onto him tightly as he manoeuvred them through the web maze. "Kara?" she asked.

Remus shook his head. "Long gone by now," he spat bitterly.

Hermione shuddered. Only realising when the web began to thin that she wasn't the only one shaking. Remus was too. At first she put it down to the remaining spiders that continued to follow them. But then she thought it might be adrenaline still rushing through his veins. When he stumbled, she knew it was neither.

"Stop. Let me look at your shoulder," she said, dodging from under his arm.

Remus shook his head. "We don't have time." His eyes, no longer amber, tracked the spiders scuttling closer.

Hermione folded her lips, but couldn't argue. "Put your arm over my shoulder."

His arm was heavy, but she stiffened her legs and helped him. They made it four steps before the first spider dropped from a tree in front of them. Hermione swung them to the side, narrowly avoiding it as they did the only thing they could. They ran. Which might have worked if the ground hadn't crumbled beneath them.

They fell into nothing. Then landed with a dull thud, earth raining down upon them. When it didn't stop, Remus climbed on top of her and began rolling them sideways until they were free of the falling debris.

Darkness fell. So thick, Hermione could feel it pressing against her.

"Remus?" Her shrill voice echoed around her.

"Here," he answered from somewhere to her left.

"Don't move, I'll come to you," she said, flipping over and crawling towards his rapid breaths. "Are you okay?"

He huffed out a soft laugh. "Ask me again tomorrow."

Her hand connected with soft fabric, she squeezed, feeling the muscle flex. His thigh. "Sorry," she whispered, glad the darkness hid her embarrassment. She lifted her hand and aimed higher, this time touching his ribs. She could feel his skin blazing through his shirt.

"What can I do?" she said.

He was quivering softly. "Nothing. The poison needs to go through my system."

"Will you be okay?"

Remus fumbled around until his hand grasped hers. "I'll be fine, Love."

"But isn't spider poison fatal for humans?" Hermione asked with a panicked look, trying to recall everything she'd ever read about it. Unfortunately, she hadn't spent a lot of time contemplating that topic.

The corner of his lips lifted the tiniest bit. "How fortunate that I'm not entirely human then."

Hermione couldn't help but let out a wry chuckle. "Yes, how very lucky that fortune seems to be smiling down upon us," she whispered, going along with his attempt to lighten the mood. As his body shuddered particularly hard, the smile slipped from her lips. Moving closer, she hugged him while trying desperately not to dissolve into tears. Only after she was sure he'd fallen into an exhausted sleep, did she allow her tears to slip free, before she followed him into sweet oblivion.

* * *

 **A huge thank you to Catherine Morgenstern for her continued support. Please leave me your thoughts, they make my day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**All my love to you guys for reviewing :) And all my love to Catherine Morgenstern, who takes time out of her life to read my nonsense :)**

* * *

Chapter Six

26 Days to the Full Moon

When Hermione woke it was to flickering orange light, the crackle of fire and the acrid smell of smoke, tickling the back of her throat. Remus wasn't beside her. Hermione lifted her head, grimacing when her neck twitched painfully. Her former professor was crouched by a miniscule fire, carefully feeding it small lengths of what looked like wood. But of course that was impossible. She took a puzzled look around and saw that they were still underground.

She eased herself into a sitting position, studying him intently. "Are you okay?"

Remus glanced up, the shifting flames causing odd shadows to form in the dips and hollows of his face. It made him look dangerous, like someone she didn't know. "I'm fine."

Hermione didn't believe him. He looked pale and utterly exhausted. Dark smudges rimmed his eyes and his hair stood up in messy tufts atop his head. Like he'd constantly been running his hands through the sandy-grey strands in agitation.

"The venom's out of your system?" she asked, swinging her legs underneath her and sitting on her knees.

Remus nodded. "It's gone, but I do feel a little weak." At Hermione's concerned look, he smiled wryly. "From the change."

Hermione scooted closer, remembering the days spent at Grimmauld Place. They very rarely saw anything of Lupin in the days before the change, but as soon as the full moon had passed, he'd return and eat masses of almost raw meat throughout the day. Hermione had always suspected that he'd wanted the meat completely uncooked, but was too embarrassed by what they'd think or say.

"You need protein don't you?" she said softly.

Remus grimaced and gestured to a lumpy pile next to him. "I think we have that covered."

Bile rose in her throat as she studied the pile. "Are those rats? Please tell me those aren't rats."

"I could, but I'm not in the habit of lying to you," he said, feeding more wood into the struggling flames. "I'll burn them to a crisp and we'll never know the difference."

Hermione snorted and forced her gaze back to the flames, refusing to think about the dead rodents. "Where did you get the wood from?"

Remus jutted his chin upwards. A tangle of tree roots, so knotted it was impossible to tell one from another made up the roof. Here and there she could see where Remus had snapped off some of the small pieces, leaving behind fresh wooden scars.

Hermione pointed to the rodent pile. "And the rats?"

"One will scuttle by every five minutes or so." He picked up one of the small carcasses and put it as close to the fire as he could. Eyes flashing with hunger.

The smell of burnt hair filled the tunnel as they silently watched the rat cook. Each lost in their own thoughts. Hermione wanted to tell Remus that he should just go ahead and eat. That she didn't care if it was raw. The most important thing was that he regained his strength. But mostly she was wondering why on earth he'd dragged them into that Acromantula nest. Unarmed and defenceless. Her gaze flicked up to him. He was eyeing the rat hungrily, almost licking his lips in anticipation.

"I think it's cooked enough now," she told him. When she saw that he was about to protest, she quickly added, "Besides, I don't want to go first."

He nodded reluctantly, taking the first rat from next to the fire and replacing it with another. His eyes darted almost guiltily towards her as he picked it up and began to eat. It took every bit of composure Hermione possessed to keep her face impassive. But at least he wasn't tearing into it, instead pulling the meat off the bones and popping it into his mouth in quick, neat movements. He was finished in under a minute, discarding what was left.

"Well?" Hermione asked, wrinkling her nose.

Remus shrugged. "I've had better."

Her mouth opened to give a pithy reply, but what came out was, "Why did you take us into that nest?"

Lupin seemed to sag into himself. Chin dropping almost onto his chest. "Kara," he muttered.

Hermione frowned. "But we could have just gone around, caught up with her on the other side."

"She screamed," he said, hands held in tight fists by his side.

Suspicion rose inside her. "She had a wand and would have been more than capable of defending herself." Hermione swayed forward, determined to make him look at her. "What aren't you telling me?"

A long tense silence. Broken only by the occasional crack from the fire and their soft breaths.

"Remus?"

His head lifted and he regarded her with a panic-stricken gaze. "She's the only one who can break the bond. If she dies then..." His voice trailed off as he dropped his head.

"Then we're bonded for life," Hermione finished with growing alarm. "But that would mean we'd have to be together, practically in the same room for the rest of our lives!"

Remus nodded his head miserably. "It goes beyond that, I'm afraid," he whispered softly. Almost like he didn't want her to hear.

"Tell me," Hermione demanded, shifting closer to the fire, trying to warm her suddenly chilled body.

"If one of us dies then it will pull the other into death with them." Bitterness gave his voice a rough edge.

Hermione blinked. The meaning of his words swirling around her head in a manic dance. Quite suddenly the reason for Remus' desperate need to reach Kara became very clear and the consequences should they fail to do so a frightening prospect. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to reign in her horror and concentrate on the task before them. The first thing they would need to do would be to get moving again. She flicked her eyes to Lupin, who looked like a stiff breeze could knock him over.

Hermione climbed to her feet drawing Remus' attention. "Eat the rats." At his startled gaze, she gave him a fierce glare. "Burn off the fur and eat them. We don't have time to cook them any more than that. We have a witch to catch." Before he could reply she turned away and began to tear some of the roots from the ceiling. Twisting and tugging until they snapped free.

She purposely ignored the wet squelching sounds as Remus tore into the rats. Telling herself that it was just the same as when people went to posh restaurants and ate cappaccio or sushi. Only it wasn't the same. Not with the smell of burnt fur and the sharp crack of tiny bones breaking.

Hermione regarded the root-covered ceiling thoughtfully. "Do you think we'll be able to break through?"

"No. I already tried." A rustle of clothing as he pushed to his feet. "Hagrid once told me that he'd stumbled on some tunnels beneath the forest." He came to stand beside her. "I'm guessing we've found them."

Hermione snorted softly. "At least we know there's a way out." She bent down to pick up the handful of root pieces that she'd managed to pull free. "Have you eaten enough?"

Remus ran his hand along the back of his neck, cheeks flushing ever so slightly. "For now. But you haven't."

"Maybe later," she said, wrinkling her nose. "Will you be able to see well enough to lead us out?"

A predatory smile curled his lips, eyes flashing amber. Bleeding back to green almost instantly. "I will."

"Then let's go," she said, walking towards him and grabbing the back of his shirt.

Ten steps later and they were in darkness. It was so deep that Hermione couldn't see her hand in front of her face. Her grip tightened on Lupin's shirt, fear of losing him threatening to close her throat. The air smelt of damp earth, but underneath that a musty odour of long dead things. Several times she almost tripped, managing to catch herself at the last moment and wishing that she wasn't holding the handful of roots in her other hand. But she refused to drop them, knowing that when they stopped, they'd need something to start a fire with. At least water wouldn't be a problem. Every few hundred metres the sound of trickling water reached their ears. Seeping through the ground and into the tunnel.

Her toe nudged a rock and only the grip on Remus' shirt kept her upright. Hermione scowled as she regained her balance. Once again setting off into the dark. Remus had no such problems. He glided across the floor, seemingly able to miss all of the dips and hollows. His stride as sure and steady as if he were walking in daylight. A squeak sounded ahead of them and she gasped, pulling on Remus' shirt.

"What was that?"

"That would be the rats," Lupin said, an amused lilt to his voice.

Hermione shuddered. "Well at least we won't run out of food."

A chuckle floated towards her. "No. That shouldn't be a problem, Love."

Another few minutes of walking, or in Hermione's case stumbling, passed. "Do you think they're looking for us? Harry and the others, I mean."

"Of course they are. And they won't stop until they find us," Remus said reassuringly.

Hermione nodded into the darkness. "Once we find a way out of here, will you be able to find Kara's trail again?"

"She's going north." His voice hardened as he spoke the witch's name. "Always north."

Silence fell between them. Hermione was wondering if he was aware of how often he allowed Moony to slip out. Not that she cared. She had the feeling that they'd need him to survive this mess.

Hours passed. Hermione was almost hypnotised by the constant thud her footsteps made on the ground. Her calves and thighs ached horribly and she'd long ago closed her eyes to the darkness. She was so lost in the rhythm that she didn't notice when Lupin stopped, banging into the hard planes of his back.

"We'll stop here, get a few hours sleep and then carry on." Remus shifted away from her, tugging his shirt from her grip. A warm hand brushed her's, unfolding her clenched fingers and taking the tree roots from her.

She stood perfectly still as she listened to him shuffling about. Stacking the wood and preparing to light the fire. And then suddenly light filled the tunnel. So bright that Hermione had to lift her hand and cover her eyes.

"Okay?" Remus asked.

"Just give me a minute," she said, blinking rapidly and watching Lupin through squinted eyes. He was tearing more roots from the ceiling and throwing them down next to the fire. A little ways from him she could see a thin trickle of water running down the wall to form a small puddle on the ground.

Hermione immediately walked over and scooped some into her mouth, relishing in the cool, but slightly brackish-tasting liquid. Thirst quenched, she returned to Lupin.

"You keep an eye out for dinner. I'll do this." She stood on the tips of her toes, reaching upwards to tear the roots. Tiny showers of dust fell down onto her head and face. Coating her already dirty skin. A grimace crossed her face when she heard a squeak that was quickly cut off.

Burning fur reached her nose and in the effort not to gag she switched to breathing through her mouth. "You take that one." She tossed over her shoulder to Remus.

"Hermione-"

"No really, you have it, I'll take the next one," she muttered, wanting to put off having to eat it as long as possible.

She sat by the fire. Ignoring Remus when he took the carcass and turned away from her to eat. Her mind drifted, worry nipping at her. Wondering what they'd do if they couldn't get to Kara in time or if they were lost in the forest when the full moon arrived.

"Remus? Do you think we'll make it?" She almost wanted to take the words back as soon as they were spoken. Dreading what answer he'd give.

For a moment she didn't think he'd say anything. But then his tense muscles loosened and he twisted to face her, reaching out to pull her into his side. "It'll be fine. We'll be fine."

She nodded her head against his shoulder. "I want to believe you so badly," she whispered.

He pressed his lips against the side of her head. "One day at a time, that's how we'll take it." He let her go and tipped his head to the side. "I hear your dinner coming."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "How good is your hearing anyway?"

"Better than anyone assumes," he said, getting to his feet and nearing the side of the tunnel. A second later his hand shot down, scooping up the rat and breaking its back in one swift move. It had happened in the blink of an eye, so quick she almost doubted that it had happened at all.

"Quicker as well, not to mention how well you can see in the dark," Hermione said as he placed the rat next to the fire.

Remus gave her a soft smile. "You forgot my sense of smell."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How rude of me." She brushed her hand over the top of her head, sighing when she felt the matted mess it had become. She doubted that she'd ever be able to get a comb through it now.

As she waited for her food to cook, she regarded Lupin. He still looked bad. But the food seemed to have helped him regain a little of his strength. His shoulders didn't hang quite so low and the lines on his face were less pronounced. But despite all that, he still didn't look...right. There was a discomfort about him, like he was forcing his body into a skin that didn't quite fit.

Hermione had always suspected that the Remus he showed to the world wasn't the Remus that he secretly wanted to be. That was why he blushed. He was ashamed of himself. Ashamed of the wolf. And ashamed of wanting to be the wolf. Hermione just wished that he could see that it was okay to be both.

"Here." Remus gave her the blackened rat.

She took it between the tips of her fingers, refusing to look at the tail, feet and head. Instead picking the meat away from the back and thighs and placing it on top of her knee. It was a pitiful amount, and somewhat crispy, but she popped it into her mouth, knowing that she needed to eat. It had a strong gamey taste that stayed imprinted on her taste buds long after she'd swallowed. Even after she'd rushed over to the water puddle and washed out her mouth.

"You didn't enjoy it?" Remus asked, humor lacing his voice.

Hermione scoffed. "Not particularly. But needs must be met and all that."

"Indeed they must," he shifted uneasily, a blush creeping into his cheeks. "And speaking of needs, I...umm...have to relieve myself."

Hermione's blush matched his. "I could use the loo myself actually. Maybe at the same time? Backs turned?"

"Of course. Yes."

Remus shuffled as far away as the bond would allow, before turning his back. Hermione did likewise. It was oddly intimate listening to another person piss. The loud sound of a zipper being lowered and then the wet splash. Hermione was sure that Remus' face would be just as red as hers was.

When they were finished, they quickly washed their hands before meeting back at the fire, each avoiding the other's gaze.

"Well. Shall we move a little further down the tunnel and rest?" Hermione asked, aware of their earlier conversation on his senses. Specifically smell.

Remus bent down to pick up some of the root pieces. Then gestured for her to follow. He led them a little ways down the tunnel. Hermione once again using his shirt to guide her.

"We'll stop here," he said. "Do you want me to start another fire?"

Hermione frowned. "There isn't much point. Not if we're sleeping." She dropped to her knees and searched for a place that wasn't too bumpy. There wasn't one. Sighing, she gave up and lay down, shifting until she felt somewhat comfortable, tucking her elbow under her head.

A second later she heard Remus lay down somewhere behind her. She wasn't aware of falling asleep but she must have done, because suddenly she was back in the cell. Only this time it was her and not Lavender that was locked in with the wolf. A wolf that was crawling towards her. Blood dripping from yellowed fangs. Fear held her immobile as it came ever closer, breath puffing against the skin of her neck.

Her eyes flipped open, darkness surrounding her. Warm breath on her neck. Something heavy across her waist, pinning her in place. A startled gasp fell from her lips as she jerked upright, seeking to scramble away.

"Mione. It's me, Remus."

Panic fled as quickly as it had arrived, leaving her shuddering and confused. "I...was I dreaming? I think I was dreaming."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have...well...been so close to you." If a voice could blush then Remus' was.

Hermione scrubbed a hand down her face. "It's fine." And it was. She'd never minded being close to him. She trusted him, almost as much as Ron and Harry. "But I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep now."

"Do you want to walk a little more?"

"Yes. At least if we're moving then we're getting closer to Kara," she said, feeling the sudden urge to move. To do something. Anything. Even if deep down she didn't believe that they'd manage to catch the witch. And if by some miracle they did, then she didn't know how they could force her to remove the bond.

They trudged on, questions and worries circling her mind in an endless carousel.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**And another chapter for your reading pleasure :) Thanks for continuing to review, adding me to your lists and reading this Fic.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

25 days until the full moon

The tunnel seemed never ending. At least that was what Remus was beginning to think. It just went on and on, endlessly unfolding into the darkness. Not true darkness for him of course. With Moony's eyes he could still see vague outlines. But for poor Hermione it would be completely black. A solid presence that pressed against her eyes. Not once had her fingers unclenched from the bottom his shirt. No doubt terrified of being left behind, or lost in the dark, just out of reach.

Remus scowled bitterly. Like that would ever happen. The chance of her ever being able to move more than a dozen steps away from him was growing slimmer with every passing second. Soon she'd be shackled to him for the rest of their lives. Every month witnessing the monster he became. Forever comparing him to the savage beast that had killed Lavender Brown. He didn't even have the option of killing himself to spare her that misery. Not when his death would mean hers as well.

His hands tightened into fists as rage spilled into him. Kara would pay for this. He would gladly let Moony free to do as he pleased to the witch. No amount of pain would be too much for her to suffer. Even now the mere thought of it had Moony scratching at his skin. Eager to be free. Ready to howl his anger to the moon.

Behind him Hermione stumbled, unable to keep up with his angry pace. He immediately stopped walking, causing her to thump into his back.

"Sorry," he said, reaching behind to wrap her cold hand in his.

Her feet shuffled forward. "It's okay. I just wish I could bloody well see."

"Do you want to take a break?" he said, hearing her laboured breaths in the dark.

"I don't want to hold us back," she muttered.

Remus gave her hand a gentle tug. "That isn't what I asked. Do you need a rest?"

He saw her head drop tiredly onto her chest. "Yes, please."

"Then sit." He pushed her gently towards the sloping side of the tunnel. Not letting go of her hand until she'd sat down. "Something to eat?"

Hermione scoffed. "No, thanks." He felt her gaze search for him in the darkness. "Unless you have some chocolate cake stuffed down your shirt?"

"Unfortunately not," he replied. "And if I did, I'm afraid you'd have to fight me for it."

The pale gleam of her teeth flashed in a brief smile. There and gone in under a second. But the sight of it lightened his heart and oddly enough calmed Moony. That worried him. That her moods were able to affect the wolf. Because it meant that Moony had taken an interest in Hermione. He'd become intrigued by her. She'd looked the wolf in the eye and hadn't flinched. And now he wanted to know more about this fearless witch.

Shaking the thoughts aside he took a step towards her. "Shall I light a fire?"

"No. I only need to rest a little while," she said, tipping her head back against the wall.

Remus dithered for a moment before sitting down. His arm and leg brushing hers. He froze. Wondering if he was sitting too close. If it was appropriate. After all, he'd caught the way she'd been looking at him when she didn't think he was watching. A kind of bemused curiosity. But he'd also seen the flushed cheeks and heard the thud of her heart increasing. Smelt the faint odour of arousal. It seemed the crush she'd had on him years ago had returned. Or maybe it had never really left in the first place.

He wasn't sure how to feel about that. Embarrassed or flattered. He supposed those were the two emotions he was meant to feel. And he did. But if he was honest with himself, then he felt the tiniest bit smug as well. Hermione was intelligent, pretty, courageous, strong and kind. And she liked _him_. Even though he was a wolf.

He cast his gaze to the side. She was shaking slightly. He could feel the barely there movement against his skin. "Are you okay?"

Her head tilted towards him. "No." She sighed out a breath. "But I will be. _We_ will be."

Lupin bobbed his head. Wishing he knew the words to say that would make her feel better. But there really weren't any. Not since the cage. He pulled in a deep breath, tasting the tunnel for any changes that might indicate there was an entrance nearby. The air did have a dampness to it that he hadn't previously noticed. A kind of light mineral scent.

"I think we'll find the way out soon," he whispered.

"How do you know?"

Remus shifted, uncomfortable with the question, but unwilling to lie to her either. "I can smell it."

"How far away do you think it is?" Hermione asked, shoving to her feet.

"I've no clue." He rose up to stand beside her. "Are you ready to start moving again?"

The pale blur of her face nodded. This time instead of letting her clutch the hem of his shirt, he reached forward to take her hand in his. She jumped at the unexpected touch and he could practically feel her blinking in the dark. Remus muttered an apology but didn't relinquish her hand. It would be easier than having her hold his shirt. At least that's what he told himself. They began to walk again. Slower this time, but with the hope that the way out was near.

It was ten minutes before Remus began to hear the dim rush of water in the distance. He unconsciously sped up, pulling Hermione with him. It was five more minutes before the noise became the only sound he could hear.

"What is that?" Hermione said, squeezing his fingers to gain his attention.

"Underground stream," he answered, slowing as the walls and floor became slick with moisture. The air surrounding them became noticeably colder.

The dim rush turned into a loud roar and then he spotted the grey smudge of the stream ahead of them. He stopped and twisted towards Hermione.

"Stay here whilst I go look," he said, bending low so he could shout into her ear. The soft swell of her cheek touched his jaw as she nodded. Moony perked up at their closeness. Wanting nothing more than to nuzzle the witch's neck and inhale her scent. Learn her. Remus immediately pulled away. Forcing Moony back into his box. Stomping down on his curiosity. The last thing he needed was for Moony to be taking more of an interest in Hermione than he already had.

Before he left, he made sure to place her shaking hand onto the wall. "I won't be long."

He made his slow way towards the rushing water. Carefully placing his steps as the rocks became uneven and slippery. Once he reached the edge, he knelt down. Amber eyes tracking the swift flowing stream. It ran horizontally across the tunnel, appearing from one hole and disappearing into another. Cutting the path they'd been following in two. It was wide enough that jumping across would be impossible. His eyes narrowed as he studied the undulating surface.

Closing his eyes, he allowed Moony to take over his senses. The wolf couldn't hear much beyond the hiss of the water, but if he really strained, he could hear Hermione's soft breaths behind him. A sniffed-in breath brought with it the scent of water. Wet stone and mineral. It coated the back of his throat with cold ice. But beneath that, he smelled fresh air. Faint, but unmistakable. An earthy green smell that whispered of the forest. Near enough that Moony wanted to grab Hermione and jump into the churning water and be free of the endless tunnel.

His eyes snapped open as he stared intently at the disappearing water. There was a semi-circle of blackness above it. Big enough that they should be able to pass through without dipping beneath the water. It would be a risk, though. The water was flowing too fast for it to be really safe. But he didn't see what other choice they had. Going back led to a dead end and the only other option was to dig their way out. But he doubted they'd be able to get past the thick roots anyway.

Remus climbed to his feet, pushing Moony back into the depths of his soul. Hermione was still standing in the same place when he returned. He spoke her name before reaching for her hand.

"The stream's ahead of us." He again spoke into her ear. "It's fast flowing and too wide to cross." Her warm breath caressed his neck and he shivered, fighting the urge to bury his nose in the crook of her neck and sniff. "There's a gap between the water's surface and the roof. I can smell fresh air. So my guess is that it leads out."

"How far?" she asked.

Remus took a hold of her arm and tugged her gently away from the wall. "I don't know. But it won't be without risk. Moony thinks the outside is close. But the decision on whether to take the chance or not is yours."

For a long few seconds Hermione remained quiet. Remus could practically feel her thinking. Weighing the pro's and con's. Finally her fingers tightened around his.

"If you're willing to take the risk, then so am I," she said. Voice firm and resolute.

Lupin felt a moment of fierce pride. Seeing the bravery that he'd only ever heard of from Harry and Ron. He had to admit that he'd sometimes thought the stories to be exaggerated. Those stories of how Hermione faced down evil without once flinching. But seeing the way she held herself, like nothing in the world would stand a chance against her, made him want to draw her into a hug. He was sure that if he could see properly her eyes would be sparking defiantly and her wild hair would be crackling with energy.

Before leading her to the water's edge he said, "When we get there I want you to climb onto my back and wrap your arms and legs around me." His grip tightened on her hand. "And whatever you do, don't let go."

Remus waited for her nod before pulling her carefully towards the stream. He twisted around and crouched, helping her to climb onto his back. As soon as her limbs were securely in place, Remus inched his way to the water's edge. Sitting down and dipping his legs into the icy water, he took a deep breath and pushed forwards. Instant cold stiffened his body as he fought to breathe. He didn't need to swim. The force of the water propelled them at a swift pace through the gap. Almost too fast. The only thing he could do was lift his arms above his head in the hopes of warding off any protruding rocks.

They clipped along at that fast pace, his legs kicking furiously to keep them afloat. He could feel Hermione's panicked breaths against his back. Her cold face pressed into the back of his neck. The tunnel blurred around them as they sped onwards. At one point the tunnel narrowed and they were forced beneath the surface. Dread pooled in his stomach as his lungs began to burn with the need to breathe. He could feel Moony thrashing to get free and for the briefest of moments he considered letting him out. But then the tunnel expanded again and their heads broke the surface.

As soon as he took a much needed breath, he smelt the outside. It was close. Very close. And the tunnel looked a shade lighter than before. He grinned, when he saw a beam of dim light in the distance. Behind him, Hermione was shaking but he still heard her gasp as she spotted the light.

"Hold on!" he yelled, kicking his feet and using his arms to pull them forward.

It was only a minute or two before they were swept through the gap and into a small lake. He immediately began to swim towards the bank. His long arms and legs making short work of it, despite the added weight of Hermione on his back. When his feet touched the bottom he stood, wading out of the cold water and onto the muddy ground. He felt Hermione let go and slowly slip down his back. Landing with a soft thud.

He twisted to face her just as she leapt forward and into his arms, kissing his cheek. Or at least that's what he thought she intended. Only he'd moved his head at the last second and their lips had clashed instead. They both froze. Wet mouths pressed together. His hands resting on the curve of her waist. A long second ticked by. His heart thudding inside his chest, before sense caught up with him and he pushed her away. He'd never know what caused him to press his tongue to the seam of her lips. A quick barely there flick that he hoped she hadn't noticed.

Of course that hope was dashed when he took in her flushed cheeks and lowered eyes.

"I...umm..." He rubbed the back of his neck in agitation as he tried to explain.

Hermione shot him a shy tentative smile. "It's okay."

He frowned. "Hermione-"

"I never thought we'd get out of there," she interrupted, deftly changing the subject. "That tunnel seemed to go on and on! Do you think we could light a fire? I'm really cold."

Remus immediately began gathering some wood. "Of course. You'll need to get out of those wet clothes," he grimaced and shot her an apologetic look.

Hermione didn't notice. She was too busy trying to wring out her hair. So he switched his attention back to building the fire. Apparently they were going to pretend the almost kiss hadn't happened. Which was fine by him. He'd never been good at awkward conversations. When the flames had taken hold, he slipped off his shirt and squeezed the fabric until it ceased to drip and felt damp instead of wet.

He flicked his gaze to Hermione who was shifting from foot to foot, trembling. The jumper she wore was sopping wet as were her jeans. "Here." He held out his shirt and when she didn't immediately take it he said, "Put this on. I'll wring out your clothes and put them by the fire to dry."

"But-"

"Just put the shirt on, Hermione," he muttered, suddenly tired.

She gave him an intense look before taking the shirt and turning her back. He deliberately kept his gaze on the flickering flames as he listened to her undress. Not that he was listening on purpose. It was just that he was unable to help himself. Not with her so close. The damn bond was going to be the death of him.

"Umm. Here," Hermione whispered, holding out the sodden clothes.

Remus took them, keeping his gaze fixed on the ground in front of him. But even then he was aware of the pale length of her legs in his peripheral vision. Refusing to look, he instead put every ounce of concentration on twisting the water from her clothes. When they were as dry as they were going to get, he arranged them next to the fire.

"They shouldn't take too long to dry," he said.

Hermione nodded, carefully folding herself into a sitting position and tucking his shirt around her legs. "Can you still sense Kara?" she asked, teeth chattering and eyes skittering around them nervously.

"She's north." He pointed beyond the tree line to their left. "That way."

She nibbled her lip as she studied the direction he'd indicated. "How long do you think it will be before we catch up with her?"

Lupin shrugged. "A few days. If we push hard," he said, somewhat distracted by the scudding clouds. It felt so good to be under the sky again. Free of the claustrophobic tunnel. Each of his muscles relaxed as the air brushed his skin.

"Remus?" Hermione's soft voice reached his ears.

"Hmm?" he replied, stretching out his legs.

"I'm so cold," she whispered.

His eyes snapped to the shivering witch. She was pale. Her lips a faint blue. "Fuck." He quickly scrambled across the small distance, picking her up and arranging her onto his lap. His chest touched her back, transferring his body heat to her. When she still continued to shiver, he wrapped his arms around her waist tucking her into his body. Telling her to fold her legs between them.

"Better?" he murmured into her ear.

Hermione nodded, further burying herself into him. Remus held her for a long time. Cursing himself for not noticing how cold she was sooner. He held her until the shivering turned into a slight tremble. The entire time marvelling at how well she fit in his arms.

* * *

 **Please let me know your thoughts :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for the looonnnnng delay in posting. No excuses, just got caught up in writing another wolf's story :) (Fenrir and Hermione) But I'm back on board with this now, so you can expect more regular updates.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

24 days until the full moon

They'd been walking for hours. It seemed to be all they did lately. Walk and walk and walk. Hermione's legs, hips and backside had developed a constant ache sometime during the night and the endless walking did nothing to ease the dull throb. Every step she took was agony and the possibility of cramps a constant threat. She found that if she didn't pick up her feet quite so much, the pain would lessen. So she'd developed a kind of lopsided shuffle that looked ridiculous but allowed her to keep moving. Several times she'd seen Remus glance back at her, his forehead puckered with worry. Each time she'd caught his look, her cheeks would fill with heat and she would drop her gaze to the leaf-littered floor.

They hadn't discussed the accidental kiss. Which was what Hermione had begun to call it. Although honestly, the whole thing had just confused her. She hadn't meant to kiss his lips, after all. She'd been aiming for his cheek. A simple peck that had no meaning beyond relief. Yet the moment she'd felt the warm tip of his tongue touch her mouth, she'd felt a quiver of intense desire slide down her spine. She could still feel it now, if she thought really hard about it. Warm, damp and full of potential. But what she really wanted to know was why he'd done it. What on earth had made him do such a thing?

"Only a little further and then we'll rest, okay?" His soft voice called back over his shoulder.

"Yes," she replied, wincing when her left calf began to cramp.

Her shuffle became more pronounced as a sharp pain erupted down her leg. Pressing a hand to her mouth did nothing to prevent a whimper from escaping. Remus immediately spun around at the sound, amber eyes flicking over her in swift perusal.

"Cramp," she muttered through clenched teeth.

Remus shuffled forward, hands dithering at his sides as he wondered whether or not he should help.

Hermione grimaced. "It's fine." She bent down to massage her leg, biting her lip when the pain momentarily became worse before easing into a dull throb.

"We'll rest now," he said.

Her answer was to sink down onto the damp floor and stretch out her legs. Eyes staring tiredly at the shifting leaves that danced above her. Every breath brought with it the scent of wet earth and crushed leaves. It was oddly comforting, not as good as dusty parchment and freshly written ink, but not bad at all.

"Hermione?"

She let her head loll to the side, taking in Remus' crumpled clothes and drawn expression. "Yes?"

"I... last night..." he ruffled a hand through his hair, making the sandy strands stick up in comical tufts. "I shouldn't have...umm... done that."

Hermione almost smiled at the blush rising from the base of his neck and into his cheeks. She would have done, if her own face hadn't felt like it was about to combust. Honestly, they were both impossible.

Shifting her gaze away from him, she stared once more at the fluttering canopy that looked down on them. "Don't worry about it, Remus. Shall we just put it down to happiness at being out of that awful tunnel?"

"That would be best, I think," he quickly said, relief practically pouring off him in thick, oppressive waves.

She tried not to be offended, but it was pretty difficult when the thought of kissing her horrified him so much. She turned her head aside when he bent down to sit next to her, suddenly feeling awkward.

For a while they remained quietly seated beside each other. Neither of them speaking, but content to listen to the chirping birds and rustling leaves. When more time than they had to waste had passed, they climbed to their feet and once again began the never ending walking. The small rest had done nothing but turn Hermione's tired muscles into lead. She now resembled a rusted robot, stumbling about like a ridiculous wind-up toy.

Her world narrowed down to taking one painful thumping step after another. She was concentrating so hard on not falling down, that when Remus suddenly stopped she walked right into his broad back.

"What is it?" She tried to shift around him to see, but he put his hand on her hip and held her in place.

"I smell blood," he murmured.

"What? Where?"

"Ahead." He glanced back at her, amber eyes flashing as Moony took over. "I think it's Kara."

Hermione felt her eyes widen in fear. "What should we do?" She pressed a shaking hand to her thudding heart.

"I don't smell anyone else." He took a step forward, dragging Hermione with him. "We'll go slowly," he said. Perhaps learning from their mad dash into the Acromantula nest.

Nodding her head, she crept up beside him, then immediately dropped back when he shook his head, indicating that she should stay behind. Ordinarily, she would have ignored such an order, but the fierce look he wore stilled her tongue. She had the feeling that Moony wouldn't let her get away with the same things that Remus would.

Every step made the tension inside her rise another notch. It didn't help that Remus was so stiff she thought a tap to his shoulder would shatter him into a thousand pieces. Her breath was hissing in and out, her heart beating twice its normal rate.

Around them the forest had fallen silent. Not even the trees were making a sound, despite the wind rushing through the branches; they remained quiet. And it was because it was so quiet that Hermione was able to hear a noise in the distance. A wet, gasping sound that made her stomach drop into her feet.

"Kara," Remus murmured.

Hermione held her breath, fear climbing her spine as Remus increased their pace. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to see. Not again. Not ever. But she didn't have a choice, not with Remus making his slow way forward. When he stopped walking, she closed her eyes, sinking into the darkness and seeking a place to hide.

"Damn," Remus spat out. His voice an angry growl that made her snap her eyes back open again.

She peered past his shoulder and saw Kara slumped against an upturned tree. The trunk was broken into several jagged pieces, the splintered edges surrounding her like monstrous teeth. Beneath her was a pool of rapidly spreading blood. Her arms and legs were splayed at odd angles giving the illusion of a puppet whose strings had been severed. The wet gasp was her struggling to breathe past her crushed ribs. Hermione felt something inside her snap in two. Hope. Because one look at the dying witch told her that Kara would be unable to release the binding.

She knew that she should do something. Find out what happened, who did this, offer comfort. But she couldn't think past the copper-scented blood that filled her nose. In front of her, Remus walked forward, stalking towards Kara with quick, angry strides. Hermione had no choice but to follow as the magic that connected them stretched tight. Although she did keep as far away as she possibly could, the bond hovering just on the dull edge of pain. From the corner of her eye she saw Remus crouch down, his voice a raspy growl as he spoke to Kara.

Hermione heard no reply, the witch probably unable to speak. When Remus once again angrily asked Kara a question, she stepped forward.

"She can't answer you."

The wolf shakily pushed to his feet, turning his back on the witch and staring moodily into the shadows. "I know," he said through clenched teeth.

Frowning, Hermione moved forward, taking in his tense shoulders and clenching fists. Understanding for the first time how difficult it was for him to keep Moony in check. It was clear in every stiff muscle that the wolf wanted nothing more than to tear an answer from the gasping witch's throat.

Stepping past him, Hermione dropped down next to Kara. Her entire body trembling as she reached forward to brush a strand of hair from her bloodless face. The witch's eyes were glazed over and unfocused, staring at something only she could see.

"Kara?" she whispered.

A slow blink.

Hermione leant closer. "Can you-"

She stopped talking when the witch began to move her lips. Mouthing the shape of a word over and over again. Sister. Sister. Sister.

"We'll find her," Hermione promised, "and help her if we can."

The words seemed to reach whatever place Kara had sunk into, because the witch suddenly became perfectly still. A peaceful expression bathing her grey-tinged face. One last breath hissed out and then her chest stopped moving.

"She's gone?" Remus asked, coming to crouch down next to her.

Hermione nodded, words jamming behind the ball of grief that had lodged in her throat and making speech impossible. She twisted her gaze away, terrified that the image of yet another dead body would imprint itself onto her mind. A warm hand brushed her wrist.

"Go sit over there," Remus murmured.

Hermione glanced up to see him pointing at a place a little distance away. She ignored him, instead looking at the trampled earth and shattered wood.

"What did this?" she asked.

Lupin shrugged his shoulders, casting a guilty look her way as he began to search Kara for her wand. "Something we don't want to meet," he muttered.

She agreed. Whatever had attacked Kara had done so with vicious efficiency. Hermione couldn't even detect the acrid odour of recently cast spells. Which meant that Kara hadn't had the chance to cast any. She heard Remus curse softly under his breath and glanced across to see him reach beneath the witch and pull a broken wand free. He threw it aside, scowling at the trees as if they were responsible for breaking it.

"What now?" she asked.

Remus shook his head, the usually mild features he wore were sharp with anger. "What was she trying to say?"

"Sister." She kept her eyes on him as he slowly walked towards her. "Do you think she might know how to break the bond."

"It's possible, I suppose." He pressed his hand to the base of her spine and pushed her into walking. "Looks like we're going to have to find out."

"We find Caspian then?"

Remus hesitated. "I don't think we have much of a choice." He glanced back at Kara. "It's certainly not safe for us to remain here."

Hermione shivered. "No. No it isn't."

"Then we carry on." He took her hand and began to lead her back onto the not quite path.

The walking didn't bother Hermione this time. She was thankful for the pain, welcomed it even. Every step reminding her that she was alive. That the numbness waiting on the edge of her consciousness couldn't be allowed to win. Not now anyway. Later, when she had time to find a dark room to hide in. Then she could fall apart.

"You okay?" Remus asked her in his most gentle voice.

"Yes," Hermione lied.

He didn't believe her, she could tell by the way he kept glancing at the side of her face and squeezing her hand. She wanted to tell him it was okay, but it really wasn't nor would it be. Perhaps not ever again.

"Mione?" Lupin drew her to a stop, turning so he faced her directly. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Honestly? No." She pulled in a deep breath. "But like you said, we don't have a choice."

Remus nodded his head, soft green eyes avoiding her gaze. "You... I might have to do things, fight and Merlin knows what else, and I couldn't bare it if you thought badly of me."

Hermione's heart broke at the stricken look on his face. All because he was worried about what she'd think.

"I would never think badly of you," she whispered urgently. "Not ever! Whatever you...we...do, it will be so we can survive and don't you dare hold back because you think I won't like it."

Lupin looked grim. The shadowed contours of his face making him look fiercer. Like someone she'd cross the street to avoid. "Remus?"

Finally he nodded. One sharp jerk of his head. Yet, still he looked tense. With her in body, but his attention fixed firmly elsewhere.

"What is it?" she said.

Fear tightened the skin on the back of her neck as his eyes flashed amber.

"We won't need to find them. They've already found us."

* * *

 **Please leave me you thoughts and any suggestions you might have :) Next chapter we'll see what killed Kara and take a look at the clearing in the woods where the fights are held. Thanks to lovely, Catherine Morgenstern.**


	9. Chapter 9

**What's this? An update? Surely not. Well, yes. Yes it is. And it's all down to ashenrenee who choose this stories over all the others to be updated. (I chatted to her on tumblr and offered her the choice, because I can be a dreadful ditherer and sometimes need the decision taken from me)**

 **A huge thank you to Catherine Morgenstern, who waved her grammar wand and corrected my mistakes. She really is a super star. Thanks Dear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Still 24 days until the full moon**

Hermione looked over Remus' shoulder and froze. Standing opposite them was a half-giant. He was about the same size as Hagrid but that was where the similarities ended. This man had patchy, grey hair and a face shaped like a potato. He was wearing threadbare pants and nothing else. His chest, arms and neck were bulky with misshapen muscles and smeared with blood and dirt. A necklace of teeth circled his thick neck, digging into his grubby skin. Beside him stood a woman with jet black hair and skin the colour of caramel. A collection of swirling scars decorated her cheeks and jaw, spilling down her neck to pool in the hollows of her collarbones.

"We've been looking for you." Her voice slid against Hermione's skin like honey. Sticky and unpleasant. "Days and days searching this endless fucking forest." Ebony eyes flicked down Hermione's body before switching to Remus. "I trust you'll come peacefully. If not, then Stubbed," - she jerked her thumb at the silent half-giant - "will be more than happy to assist you."

"We won't give you any trouble," Remus murmured, reaching back to take Hermione's hand.

The woman's mouth stretched into a cruel smile. "Splendid," she beckoned them forward with silver-tipped nails. "Come along then."

Hermione squeezed Remus' fingers as he led her forward. A small comfort that did little to ease her growing fear. The smell of sweat reached her as they got nearer to the half-giant. She wrinkled her nose and immediately switched to breathing through her mouth. It didn't help. The air was thick with his musky, sweaty scent. She unconsciously stepped closer to Remus, hugging his arm as they came to a stop. The woman frowned, her cool gaze sweeping from Hermione to Remus and then back again. She squinted and then eased forward, pressing her face into the curve of Hermione's neck. Silky hair brushed her cheeks as the woman sniffed in a deep breath. Hermione could feel the bump of her nose caress her thudding pulse. A low growl crawled out of Remus' throat. It was so deep and low that Hermione felt it vibrate against her chest where she held his arm.

She felt the woman smile at the sound before slowly moving back. Hermione stared back at her defiantly as their eyes met. They were the same height but the woman had a presence about her that made her seem much taller.

"Oh, dear." Her hand reached out towards Hermione. "What did that witch do to you?"

Remus pulled her away. "Enough games. Take us to Caspian or let us go."

"Go?" The woman let loose a throaty laugh. "The only place you'll be going to is hell," she stepped back, "and it looks like you'll be dragging your little witch with you."

She gave a nasty smirk before spinning around and marching away. "Move out of the fucking way," she spat at Stubbed who was blocking her path.

The half-giant grunted and shuffled to the side. His head collided with a branch and he lifted a hand to swipe it away. It snapped, landing at their feet with a dull thud. She felt Remus tense beside her but he remained quiet, instead leading her around the branch and towards the retreating woman. Hermione stayed at his side, aware of the plodding Stubbed behind them. His footsteps made the ground shake the tiniest amount. He had yet to speak.

She turned her head to the side and caught sight of Remus' grim face. Hermione had never seen him look so serious before. Not even during the war when a wry smile had always seemed to be hovering on the corners of his lips. Sensing her gaze, he titled his head and gave her a reassuring look. "It'll be alright, Love."

"Quite sure of that, are you?" The dark-haired woman tossed over her shoulder.

Remus' eyes flashed amber as Moony rushed to the surface. Anger sharpened his features as his gaze swept down the woman in swift perusal. Hermione had the feeling that Moony was looking for weaknesses, a place to attack that would cause the most harm. His eyes lingered on the back of her neck and Hermione knew he was thinking about sinking his teeth into that soft skin and tearing the flesh away.

"Hey," she called out, squeezing the wolf's hand.

His head whipped to face her, those glowing amber eyes staring into her own. She could practically feel the wolf tapping against her head, trying to tear into her thoughts and taste who she was. Remus was completely absent at that moment and Hermione felt fear tumble down her spine. She watched in horror as his nostrils flared; smelling her anxiety.

"Stop it," she hissed.

The wolf blinked, the amber in his eyes slowly morphing to soft green. Remus grimaced and opened his mouth, likely to apologise. Hermione shook her head impatiently before he could speak.

"Don't," she said, turning her attention to the path.

It was getting broader. The trees on either side were spaced more widely apart and when she tipped her head back, Hermione could see the cloud-filled sky. In front of them the woman stopped walking. The weak light bounced off the polished leather pants she wore and made blue highlights stand out in her hair. She turned to face them with a bored expression.

"We'll portkey from here." She pointed to a moss-covered stone that was sitting beneath a twisted oak tree. "I'd planned to take you separately," her gaze dropped to study their necks, "but that will be impossible now."

She strolled towards the portkey, lifting her boot and placing it on top of the lopsided rock. "Well?" she said, when neither of them moved to follow.

Remus glanced at Hermione and shrugged. He tugged on her hand and they made their way towards the portkey. They had little choice with the hulking form of Stubbed hovering behind them. Once beside it, Remus manoeuvred Hermione in front of him and looped an arm around her waist. She could feel the hard muscles of his chest pressing into her back.

"Don't want to lose you," he murmured into her ear.

She shivered at the intimate position but knew that it was necessary. Portkey's had the nasty habit of spitting you out and away from your companions. That wouldn't normally be a problem but with the bond tethering them together, it could be life threatening, or at the very least, excruciatingly painful.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione said as they both bent slightly over to press a hand to the stone.

Stubbed squeezed in beside them and the moment he did, the dark-haired woman spat out, "Portus!"

Hermione pressed herself into Remus as her stomach dipped. The sensation of being pulled inside out rushed through her, followed by intense dizziness. Everything blurred as they were whipped to the side and spun around. It lasted a second and then they were hitting the ground with a hard thump.

"You okay?" Remus muttered, shifting to the side and off her.

Hermione lifted her head from the hard-packed ground and glanced around. "Yes," she said.

They had landed in a clearing. A large, open space, circled by Rowen trees. Red berries clung to the branches, giving the illusion of droplets of blood. Several cages were dotted around, reminding Hermione of the first time she'd been imprisoned and the grisly aftermath. Her eyes darted around in panic and fell upon Caspian, he was bracketed by two stone-faced men. He gave them an indifferent look before gesturing for the dark-haired woman to approach him.

As they were talking, Hermione and Remus climbed to their feet. Stubbed stood behind them, shuffling and gurgling. It sounded like he was chewing on a mouthful of slime. Hermione ignored him, instead fixing her gaze on Caspian. He spoke to the woman for a few minutes, at one point shifting his gaze to her and Remus before murmuring to the two men beside him. Her stomach clenched when they began to walk towards them.

She moved closer to Remus, feeling him tense as the men closed the distance.

"Stay close," Remus whispered.

Hermione nodded her head, quickly glancing around the clearing for any possible escape routes. When she looked back, the two men were in front of them. They were both covered in bulging muscles and fitted robes. As the first reached for Hermione, Remus growled and used his shoulder to push her behind him. The move made her knock into Stubbed, who then batted her aside like a pesky fly. She hit the floor hard, gasping in pain when a small rock dug into her thigh.

When she looked up, Stubbed had his massive arms wrapped around Remus. Lupin was kicking and thrashing. A snarl was ripped from his throat as Moony rushed to the surface. He didn't stand a chance against the half-giant's superior strength. Hermione scrambled towards them, but a hand reached down to grasp the matted clump of hair that fell down her back. Her head was ripped back as she was pulled away from the struggling wolf.

She gasped when she felt her neck begin to burn. "Stop!" Her eyes filled with tears, the pain intensifying as she was dragged away from Remus.

"Please!" Hermione was barely able to squeeze the word through her narrowing throat. Pain slashed at her neck, causing black spots to dance across her vision. She could feel herself dropping into unconsciousness, but the agony was so intense that she was pulled back to the surface. Moony's rumbling growl filled her ears as she fought to breathe. The person holding her hair yanked, making her tumble to the ground. Her hands leapt up to her throat, the pain from the bond intensifying as it was pulled to breaking point. She ignored the distant sound of metal in in the background. Her attention was fixed on Stubbed and Remus.

The half-giant had one hand wrapped around the wolf's throat, cutting off his air. Even as she watched, Remus' face turned a deep maroon as he fought to stay conscious. She could see that he was being led to a cage, a small rusted square that would barely allow him to stand up straight. Stubbed let out a grunt when one of Lupin's heels collided with his shin. The half-giant seemed to lose his temper for a moment as he slammed Remus into the side of the cage. His head hit with a clang and he went still. Hermione gasped as an echo of his pain, slithered through the bond and into her.

She clenched her eyes against the sickening throb that settled in her head. It was so intense that she felt nausea rise up from her feet and threaten to spill the contents of her stomach. For a moment all she could do was breathe, seeking to absorb the waves of pain that bled out of the unconscious wolf. When at last the pain faded to a dull pulse, Hermione opened her eyes.

She was inside a cage. A glance around showed her it was almost identical to the one Remus had been sealed into. Almost. Lupin's cage didn't contain a pile of rags tossed haphazardly in the corner. Hermione pressed herself into the bars, if she could've squeezed herself through them, she would have done so. Not only to get away from whatever shared her prison, but also to ease the agony of the stretched bond. The distance between them was too great. She could feel the magic tethering her to Remus clawing at her neck. Every breath was akin to swallowing glass.

The slide of fabric reached her ears and she switched her attention from Remus to Caspian. He was standing in front of her, with a bored indifference.

"Miss Granger, how fortuitous we were able to find you." His tone said quite the opposite.

Hermione glared, unable to force any words through her swollen throat.

The pureblood pulled his lips into a smile. "I must admit that it has all worked out splendidly." His eyes dropped to her neck before darting across to Lupin. "Although, perhaps not for the two of you."

"Wha-" Hermione flinched and folded her lips against any further words. Even that single word, hastily cut off, had felt like razor blades scraping her throat.

Caspian tilted his head, the fading light slid across his skin and gave the illusion of a grotesque mask. "Most fortuitous indeed."

Hermione sent him a fierce glare, but he merely chuckled and turned away. Her eyes once again sought out Remus. He hadn't moved but she could see the steady rise and fall of his chest. For a moment she watched him, willing him to wake and crawl closer to the bars. Closer to her. It wouldn't stop the pain, but it might ease it the tiniest amount. At least the pain in her head had faded. It was now a fading ache that was easily forgotten when pinned next to the ferocious torture the bond was inflicting.

Curling her fists around the thick bars, Hermione glanced around. The other cages were all occupied, their inhabitants lying or sitting in the cramped space. A rusted bucket was the only furniture. She refused to think about what it was used for. Pulling in a careful breath, she turned her head to the side as far as she dared. The small movement made her dizzy.

From the corner of her eye she saw that the pile of rags was now sitting upright. A pale, oval face peeked out at her.

"Kara did that to you." It was a statement that immediately made Hermione twist around.

Even as she faced the girl, she forced her head back into the bars, seeking to keep the distance between herself and Remus as small as possible. She opened her mouth to speak but her throat convulsed, trapping her words in her aching chest.

The girl eased forward. "Where is she?"

Hermione felt utterly defeated as she remembered the girl's fate and helpless tears spilled down her cheeks. Kara's sister blinked, her face smoothing into a blank mask. The sight of it broke Hermione's heart. She once again tried to speak, wanting to offer comfort, but every attempt she made edged her closer to unconsciousness. Instead, she stretched out her hand, curled her fingers and slowly moved them to her throat. She had to do it several times before the girl refocused on her.

"It's a fidelity spell created by my great-grandmother." Her pale eyes drifted towards Remus. "It can't be undone."

Hermione's legs gave way, folding to deposit her on the ground in an untidy heap. A sob burst from her lips, followed by a dagger of pain so intense that she fell into darkness. It lasted a mere second before she was pulled away and enveloped by bone-jarring pain. A hand was brushing the hair back from her face. The fingers gentle and soothing. Blue eyes looked down at her with pity.

"Don't fight it," the girl whispered. "Fighting makes it worse." She leant down until her cheek touched Hermione's. "Did Kara plan to use the bond?"

Hermione rumpled her brow and tried to shake her head.

"It must have been or she wouldn't have put in the extra charm." The girl whispered the words into the space between them.

"What?" Hermione forced the words out.

The girl blinked down at her. "The bond works to ensure that the two people it's placed upon can never be parted. It was created by my great-grandmother, and laid on her soon to be husband out of spite. She detested him and was determined to make his life miserable. They were forced to share the same room for the rest of their lives." Her blue eyes darted around the forest to check that nobody was within earshot. "But when my grandmother used the same bond on the day of her wedding she added an extra layer to the spell."

Hermione felt a surge of hope rise inside her at the girl's small smile.

"My grandmother didn't want to live as her parents had. She wanted a happy marriage." Here she looked across at the unconscious wolf. "The closer and more intimate she became with my grandfather, the looser the bond. It stretched until they were able to lead normal lives. They could never part though and when my grandfather died, he pulled my grandmother into death with him. But they were happy."

Hermione felt her eyes widen as the words sank in. Her hand reached up to pull at the girl's clothes, desperate to shout out a dozen questions. If they could stretch the bond without Caspian knowing then they might be able to plan an escape. At the very least it would mean that she wouldn't need to be trapped inside a cage with Remus when he changed.

Her focus returned to the girl. "How?" she gasped.

"You must get close to him." The girl jerked her chin at Lupin. "Build trust and quickly."

"Do trust," Hermione forced out.

"Then it will be easy." She pressed her lips to Hermione's ear. "Touch him, speak to him, have sex with him if you must. The bond should start to loosen in days."

Heat rushed into her cheeks. That certainly wouldn't be happening. Besides, even if she was willing to do such a thing, Remus would absolutely not be. They would simply have to loosen the bond through friendship.

"How touch?" Hermione asked, pointing to the gap between the cages.

The girl pulled back. Her brow wrinkled and then quite suddenly she grinned. "I have an idea that will have you moved into his cell." She glanced at Hermione. "We'll have to wait until morning, though. Can you make it that long?"

Hermione pulled in a determined breath and nodded. She'd made it through far worse after all.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading and please, please leave your thoughts**. **I've been rubbish at replying to reviews but I'm determined to answer every one from this moment forwards. I've made a note of the last person; wingchan7 (thanks so much) and will thank each of you personally.**


End file.
